Never Again
by ilvbrwns
Summary: 6 years after leaving for France, Helga comes back making a huge impression. But while she thinks she's not the girl she use to be, she finds herself still having fealings for Arnold.chap 11 is up!
1. The Greatest Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Hey Arnold".**

**Chap.1: The greatest birthday**

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!"._ These were the words Helga G. Pataki were singing to herself while putting on her favourite white shoes. She was in a very, VERY, bad mood, as today was the worst of all the days of the year. Today it was her birthday.

Helga knew she should have felt happy. Every kid in the world loved his birthday. Every kid in the world except Helga Pataki. She just had had too many messed up birthdays. The first one she could remember of, her 5th one, Miriam had insisted on throwing her a party. Only three of the guest had shown up and had spent their time playing with Olga. There was also the one when Bob had spent the whole afternoon watching the "most important of all times" football game and Miriam was too drunk to get out of the sofa. After her 8th birthday, her parents had stopped remembering, but weirdly enough things always went wrong on her "special day", as if God was punishing her from still being alive.

Helga went downstairs feeling a bit anticipating. Her parents were having breakfast, or at least what looked like it, because lets not forget, it was Miriam who had cooked.

"Morning Olga" said Bob without looking away from the newspaper he was reading.

"It's HELGA" she answered mechanically

The guy couldn't even get her name right on her birthday. Miriam, for herself, was too busy making something real hard like a toast to notice her daughter. She sat at the table and ate slowly some cereals wishing she was sick in bed.

"Well people" suddenly said Bob, "today as you all know is a very important day!"

Helga couldn't believe it. So he did remember!

"Today" continued Bob, "his the day where I might make the biggest deal of my career."

Helga, who for a very short instant had felt like there was still hope for her, dropped her spoon.

"I know Bob," replied Miriam in her usual sleepy tone, "how could I forget something as important as that? "

Not wanting to hear more, Helga grabbed her bag and left for school, once more wishing she was sick.

000000000

Her day had been exactly what she had expected, which meant horrible. Most of the days of her life were but this one was likely to become top of the list. No one had remembered her birthday except Phoebe and Arnold. Of course, as she was the incredibly friendly girl she was, she had ruined everything with him.

"Happy birthday Helga! I hope you will have fun today!"

"I will if you stay away from me, now move it football head."

And with that, she had pushed him of brutally. Of course as soon as he had reached the ground she had felt terribly guilty. Full of remorse, she had reached out her hand to help him up, but when her eyes caught his, she had took it away and laughed at him. At this point Gerald had arrived to help Arnold and shoot a death glare at Helga.

"What are you looking at geek bait?"

That's what she had said before finally walking away feeling lower then anything.

And right now she still felt the same. "_Criminey" _she thought. Why did she always had to be so mean to him, the kindest person to her, and the one she cared for the most? She had tried so many times to be nicer but she couldn't and she hated herself for that. The last thing she wanted was Arnold to be unhappy and the times he was were because of her. Call it ironic, Helga for herself thought it was rather depressing.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Helga heard Bob call her.

"Olga?"

Helga sighed.

"Yes?"

"Come here!"

To tired to argue, Helga dragged herself to the living room to find both her parents sitting on the couch waiting for her. For a reason she could not well explain, Helga knew something was wrong.

"Honey…"started Miriam,.

"_Ok…"_she thought"_why is she honeying me?"._

"We…hum…remember what your father said this morning about how he might make the biggest deal of his life?"

Helga swallowed with difficulty.

"Well he succeeded and now…we…"

"We're moving" interrupted Bob, "Pack your bags; we're leaving in three days."

It took her three seconds to fully understand the meaning of this one small sentence.

"WHAT?" she screamed "NO way, it's out of the question."

"It's not up to you to decide what's out of the question or not young lady. We're moving to France and that's final! "

"I'm not moving, especially not to France! I lived here my howl dam life…"

"Don't swear!" said Miriam

"I lived here my howl life and now we're moving to a different continent? Why couldn't we stay in America? I'm going to loose all my friends!"

"You'll make new ones" sighted Bob

"Yeah, sure, you don't care! As long as you can make some money out of the deal other people's feelings have no importance. No wait, other people's feelings are never important to you!"

"Helga!" said Miriam, "you're being really unfair. Your father wants what's best for you, and that's why we're moving!"

"Oh yeah? If he wants what's best for me, maybe he can start acting like a father and call me by my own name!"

Helga heard her parents tell her to come back but she didn't care. She ran out of her house, slammed the door behind her, and ran, ran, straight ahead without knowing where to go. All she knew is that she was moving! To France! Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? Ok so she may have bullied one or two kids today…but that was it! And she didn't want to loose all her friends. But then she thought: _"What friends? The ones who couldn't remember it was your birthday? The ones who make fun of you and say things behind your back? Face it, no one will miss you, apart from Phoebe, who, as soon as you will be on the plane, will make new friends that truly deserve her!"_ Most importantly there was Arnold! How could she live without seeing him every day? Without being able to secretly look after him? It was already hard enough during the vacation…

She suddenly took conscience of being in the park. She decided to go sit under the tallest tree, in the middle of the park. It was the place she liked best. As she got closer to it, she realised other people were already sitting there. Helga could not tell who it was, because they sat on the other side, but the voices seemed awfully familiar.

"There's something I wish to tell you ever so much."

Only one could speak this way. _Lila._

"What is it?

This voice Helga would have recognized anywhere. Arnold. Lila and Arnold. _Together._

"Well, Arnold I know I you feel about me and…well all this time I tried to not feel the same because…you see a friend of mine…I like her ever so much and she…"

Helga knew who Lila was talking about. Was she going to tell how she, Helga, felt about Arnold? She never liked Lila, but weirdly enough she had trusted her with her secret.

"She what?" asked Arnold softly

"Never mind."

Helga sighed with relief.

"Let's just say I thought I couldn't allow myself to fall for you. But…I…I just can't help the way I feel, I don't care about my friend anymore. I like you Arnold, I _like you like you_."

"Well I like you too but not much surprise there I guess."

Helga couldn't move. She saw them hug and she saw the way Arnold looked at her. She knew him enough to tell that he loved her. Helga knew she should have turned away, but she couldn't. It was even harder then being nice to him.

And so she saw them kiss. Helga felt her heart sank, herhowl world crash downbut then something weird happen. It was like watching from outside her body, like she was not Helga anymore. She was shivering but she didn't notice how cold she was. Every single part of her body started to hurt her like never before, the beating of her heart ached her with pain, but still Helga could not move.

It was only when Arnold covered Lila with his coat that Helga realise she was freezing. She slowly managed to walk away. It started raining, but she didn't try to run or to hide from it. All she could think about was them. Together their lips locked in a kiss. She felt tears down her throat but tried to restrain them. Helga Pataki never cried. Although soon the tears were rolling down her cheeks, yet could have been mistaken with the rain drops. And at this very moment it hit her. At this very moment she understood she and Arnold could never be. All her life she had held on a dream that would never be a reality. She had always hoped deep down that one day he would realise it was her and nobody else. But this would never happen. There would be lots of other girls in Arnold life, but she would never be one of them. Helga knew one thing though. None of these girls could ever love Arnold the way she did. Never. She knew it.

This only made her more miserable. Helga hated herself for her weakness. She should have seen the truth long ago but her love had blinded her. And right now her love was hurting in a deep, painful way she never would have imagined. If that was the results of love, it was useless. Love was useless and cruel.

Helga wiped her tears; she never wanted to cry again. She never did.

000000000000

"You're all wet."

That's what Bob said when she walked back in the living room. Both of them were still there, waiting for her, to finish their previous conversation.

"Helga…" started Miriam

Helga stopped her with a sign of her hand.

"I'll start packing."

Both of them looked stunned.

"But…" tried Bob

Helga shook her head.

"The sooner we leave the better."

She turned around and climbed up the stairs to her room a small smile on her face. She smiled because she knew one thing. None of her future birthdays could ever turn has bad as this one.


	2. 6 years later

**Chap2: Six years Later**

Somewhere in the states, in a small, hot, classroom of HillwoodHigh, a blond football headed boy was gazing into space. He had always been one to daydream, but as summer vacation was dangerously approaching ( it was the middle of may), the young man was finding it even harder to concentrate. Plus he was in history class, and, to formulate it in his own optimistic way, let's just say it wasn't really… breathtaking.

''Arnold? Arnold? ARNOLD!''

He gasped and fixed his gaze on his teacher Mr. Deever who had walked up to his desk and was eyeing him suspiciously.

''Arnold, I know my class isn't exactly…breathtaking to you…''

Wow, could he actually read his mind?

''And I know that you have much more on your mind then the French Revolution! But, if you would please, please just try to pretend that you care, it would mean so much to your poor old teacher who just like you would rather be outside.''

The teacher turned around and faced the rest of the class.

''This goes for all of you lazy kids! Now, Lila, can you tell us where we were?''

Arnold looked at his girlfriend and smiled. She was so beautiful, just sitting there her red hair arranged in two low ponytails, a light smile painted on her lips. To Arnold, Lila was a feminine perfection. She was everything a guy could ever want, sweet, supporting, and really good looking. The blond knew lots of the guys of the school envied him. But the couple had been together for almost 6 years now, and nothing had ever went wrong.

''Earth to Arnold? Answer lover boy!''

Arnold sighed and turned to his best friend Gerald Johanssen.

''I told you, let me see, at least a HUNDRED TIMES not to call me that!''

''I'm sorry man! It's just the way you stare at Sawyer like that all the time, makes you look so stupid... you know what I'm saying?''

Arnold rolled his eyes.

''No, but what I'm saying is I know _someone _even stupider who don't even has the guts to tell the girl of his dream and passionate desire that he loves her!''

''I do NOT love Phoebe!''

Arnold smiled at him evilly.

''I never mentioned Phoebe, you did man! I guess now my doubts are funded!''

Gerald, shot him a death glare and said mockingly:

''Well at least I don't say weird stuff that make me sound gay like _passionate desires!''_

It was Arnold's turn to look daggers at him.

''Anyway'' said Gerald a big, annoying smile on his face, I have good news…''

''The cafeteria lady died?'' asked Arnold hopefully

''Ok, not_ that _good…but anyway there is a new girl…''

''No kidding? That must be the most exiting thing that happen all year in this town! So…''

''Yeah!''

''She's hot?'' said Arnold grinning

''Like I just said, yeah! Actually no, hot isn't strong enough to describe her…she's…she's…Well just to give you an idea, I only saw her from far away! But man, I can tell you already that when you'll see her, Lila will never be the object of your _passionate _desires again.''

Arnold frowned at the statement because he knew it wasn't as innocent as it may sound. For some inexplicable reason, Gerald had never really liked Lila and Arnold didn't appreciate it! It's not like he wanted everyone to be crazy his girlfriend, but he hated the fact that two of the people he cared the most about didn't really enjoy each other's company. He was about to answer when their principal came in.

''Hello Deever, class, we have a new student.''

He stepped aside the door and the howl class gasped of shock as the new girl walked in. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. She was simply radiant. Tall, extremely thin, although she had amazing long legs and a really pleasant chest, with silky golden blond hair that fell gracefully onto her shoulders. All the features of her face expressed delicacy, from the small charming nose, to the well designed lips. Although her most distinctive feature was her stunning turquoise eyes. Without knowing why Arnold felt his heartbeat accelerate as he watched her walk to the teacher's desk with a grace he had thought impossible to achieve. Why did this girl seem so familiar?

''Hello there'' said Mr. Deever as the principal left ''What's your name? You seem vaguely familiar.''

The girl smile. It was such a beautiful smile. There was finally something that was breathtaking.

''My name is Helga. Helga Pataki!''

Again the classroom was filled with gasps. Most of them emanating from the students who used to know the young woman.

''NO WAY!'' said Sid

''Holly sh…'' started Gerald

''She's so hot!'' said Eugene

Then he added slightly embarrassed:

''Oops did I just say that out loud?''

But no one was really listening to her.

''Pataki? Asked Mr.Deever ''Pataki like the…hum…like…''

Arnold wasn't listening. That was Helga? Helga the girl who had left 6 years ago without saying bye to anyone apart from Phoebe? Helga his childhood ''friend''? Helga the daughter of the famous Bob Pataki, one of the richest businessman of the planet? That was HER? Sure he had occasionally heard from the Pataki's, they were always attending to great social events on TV. And the gorgeous Olga Pataki was a well known pop singer. But the youngest Pataki he had not heard of since, well, almost 6 years. How could she had change so much, turning from the scary bully to the drop dead beautiful young lady?

''Well it's an honor…I mean _pleasure _to have you here Miss. I hope you will like it here at Hillwood.''

''Oh, I use to live here.''stated Helga

''Well then you must recognized some familiar faces. Anyway please take a seat next to…Harold. You know him?''

'' Yeah! I remember him!''

''She remembers me!' said Harold staring at everyone proudly and grinning from ear to ear.

While she was walking toward her desk, Arnold heard Rhonda say:

''Oh MY GOD! Look at her bag it's the new and exclusive Chanel ! The one that is so incredibly _expensive _and that only few can manage to afford!''

At the same moment, Gerald was calling on Phoebe.

''Did you know she was back?''

''Of course! I went shopping with her yesterday!''

Gerald was shocked.

''Why didn't you tell us?''

Phoebe frowned.

''Well, I don't know, I just didn't think you guys would really care. I mean it's not like you actually use to like her so…''

Gerald knew Phoebe had a point. He had never liked the tomboyish bully who use to make his best friend life a living hell. But still, she had been a part of his childhood, and he considered her homecoming as something he, and his old classmates from Mr.Simmons class, should know about. He turned his attention back to Arnold.

''Well now you've seen the new girl! Can you believe it's Helga? I mean I no people can change and all but this is like…''

Arnold cut him off.

''I know I can't believe it's her either! She is so…I mean she looks so…so different!''

'' Arnold my man, I think the only word you could be searching for is: Incredibly Sexy!''

''Gerald that makes two words!''

''Whatever you say Arnold!''


	3. Reunion

**Chap3: Reunion**

Helga saw the way people looked at her. Like she was some sort of Christmas miracle except it wasn't Christmas. She had came in the class and recognized many faces, although everyone had changed a lot. Rhonda looked nice, with her hair cut at the latest fashion and dressed with great class. Stinky had gotten kind of cute, Harold kind of fat although not much change there. Eugene was taller, Sid had still this dumb look on his face. Lila looked as pretty has before, Nadine had greatly improved her style although her hair was horrible and her make-up lousy. Gerald was officially hot and Phoebe pretty. In fact only one of her classmates hadn't change one bit. Sure he had gotten taller, and older. But he still had the same mysterious expression, like he lived in a completely different world and could read in anyone's soul. Especially hers. Well he looked nice. Maybe even nicer then 6 years ago. Good for him.

She sat next to Harold. He sure looked stunned. Weirdly enough he hadn't made fun of her yet. Then she remembered. Harold would not make fun of her. Nobody would, she would make sure of it. She wasn't going to start acting like the old Helga again. She wasn't a bully anymore., she was pretty now and people liked her. People adored her! All her guy friends in Paris loved her! All her girl friends wanted to be her!

Then why did she feel so insecure meeting those people again? Was it because they all reminded her of the old times? The times where she was an ugly reject that everybody hated. The times where she heard the girls making fun of her appearance behind her back. The times when she heard the boys say they would be glad if she disappeared for ever. The times when she had loved somebody with all her heart ….Yes that was it. No way this was happening again! She wouldn't be mean to them and of course they would like her…wouldn't they? She was pretty now, no one could make fun of her. She would never love again, she couldn't end up heart broken. So everything was fine…wasn't it?

Later did she know the bell rang. Phoebe walked toward her.

So how does it feel? She asked

Weird, answered Helga, you guys changed so much.

The two girls, without taking the time to talk to anyone, walked straight to the bathroom.

Well I would have told you about it, if you had took the time to answer my mails.

Helga sighed.

I said I was sorry Phoebe, I really am!

Phoebe could tell her friend was sincere.

Why didn't you answer then?

Because…

Phoebe saw sadness appear on the face of her friend. A sadness so strong she did not dare to insist. Helga had change a lot. She was now way more sensitive then before. Or at least she showed it more then before.

Come on, said Phoebe, let's go see the others. After all, I'm sure they all want to know how you've been.

No they don't! replied Helga

Of course they do! They're your friends.

They're people I use to know! Big difference! Face it Phoebe they all hated me! I bet they threw a party when I left!

While talking they hag gotten outside and were now walking toward the gang.

Of course not! They would never do that.

At this point they had reached the group.

Do what? Asked Sid

Noting forget it, said Helga smiling, so how you guys been? I missed you all so much!

Phoebe couldn't believe it! Helga, two second ago was dreading to see her friends, and now was acting like she was the happiest person on earth to see them.

We all been great, said Nadine, and we really missed you too.

_Right _Helga thought, _sure._

How are you? asked Gerald nicely, am sure there are lots of things you would like to talk to us about.

_He's actually nice to me? Whoa!_

I'm fine. Nothing much to tell really.

Sure there is! Said Curly with his usual tact, how you got so rich and stuff! And how you look so pretty now.

Arnold couldn't believe it. He knew Curly didn't exceed when it came to socialize with others, but this was the most stupid thing he could ever say.

I mean before, you use to look like an ape and now you look like a supermodel!

Well forget it! THIS was the stupidest thing. But Helga didn't seem affected by his words.

Well my dad became rich by buying a French beeper company that was suppose to shut down. He made great benefit from it, which permitted him to expand his enterprise all around the world. And I don't look like a super model! My breasts got bigger that's all, get over it!

Everyone started laughing. Arnold was pretty impress by her reaction. The old Helga would had hit Curly in the face.

Well it's true you look really pretty Helga! Said Lila smiling at her in a friendly way.

That's really nice of you to say so Lila. You are as sweet as before! Well anyway you look great too. As always.

Since when had she become so nice? Arnold wondered.

It's great to have you back Helga, he said.

She looked at him. That was pretty nice of him to say so. Maybe he meant it.

It's good to be back Arnold.

She had called him Arnold! Not football head! Not Arnold-o! Not by any other nickname.

The gang started to walk to the cafeteria. Helga ended up talking to Ronda and Sheena, abandoned by Phoebe for Gerald, which she understood. Even though her fried had not yet talked to her about it, Helga could tell she was in love.

So Helga darling, said Rhonda smiling widely, I'm organizing a party tomorrow. I hope I will see you there.

Hum…sure Rhonda! It's really nice of you to invite me!

Rhonda looked shock.

Oh don't be stupid hon, you're my friend! And missed you very much! Of course I want you to be there.

Since when were they friends? Everyone know they always hated each other. But Helga had learned to handle hypocrisy very well.

I missed you too! We should really hang out more often. Anyway I can't wait for the party. What's the occasion? She said smiling nicely to Rhonda

Lila's birthday! I can count on you to be discreet, right?

Helga laughed

Of course you can!

It's going to be so much fun! Said Sheena, I love parties! They must have been really great parties in France Helga! Tell us about them, it might give Rhonda ideas!

This sudden mention of her past made Helga feel uneasy! She missed Paris . She had become herself there! She had learned to deal with her emotions there! She didn't wish to talk about it.

Hum…yes! They were and I promise you guys to tell you all about France later. But I really don't think Rhonda needs any advice! I'm sure she's great at throwing parties!

Helga could tell her attitude had effect on Rhonda. She was smiling in a very pleased way. And she was starting to like her. Helga couldn't believe she had worried. All of those people were just like the one in France. All she had to do was to compliment them, make them feel like they were better then her, and they would soon be fund of her. It was like taking candy from a baby.

Yet Helga had a feeling she didn't need to be like this to everyone. Sheena for example seemed really nice. So did Lila, and Gerad .And Phoebe liked her for who she was.

You didn't forget to tell Arnold about the party right? asked Sheena

Who do you take me for? He was the first guy I talked too. After all he's Lila's boyfriend.

Helga stopped walking. They were still together? Of course! They were perfect for each other! Everybody thought so! And anyway she didn't care. Then why had she felt such a pain in her stomach?

Helga? Asked Nadine looking worried, are you ok?

Helga snapped back and looked at her.

Hum yeah! I am! Why?

Well you did stop walking in the middle of the way, said Rhonda

Helga suddenly felt embarrass. Great first day of school and the others already thought she was weird. She couldn't blame them. She herself didn't well understand why she had stopped in the middle of the road.


	4. Party

**Chap4: Party**

''Dad? Called Lila, I'm home!''

She received no answer, which wasn't surprising. Her father had been absent for almost two weeks now. He had promise he would come back for her birthday, but as expected, he was not home.

Two years ago, he had gotten a new job. Lila had no idea who he worked for or what he did, all she new was that it was quite well paid. But since a few month, her father had been acting weird. Always tired, nervous and worried. Lila new something was wrong but every time she asked, he would change subject or tell her not to worry. Lila walked to the kitchen, to have a glass of water. On the counter was a small box, rapped in pink paper. Next to it was a little card:

_My dear Lila,_

_Happy birthday. Today your 17 and I wish a could be there with you on such a special day. I love you sweetheart._

_Your old dad, who hopes you will forgive him._

Although touched by the card, Lila couldn't help feeling angry at him. So he had time to drop a present but he couldn't even wait a while for her? Slowly she opened the box. It contained a silver hart-shaped locket and a small silver chain. She smiled at the gift, it was really sweet, maybe he would call her. She decided to wait for a while before going to Rhonda's house.

''What is she doing? Sighed Gerald''

'' She will be here in one or two minutes!'' answered Rhonda

''Yeah, that's what you said… one or two hours ago!''

''Did I? Time past by so fast when your having fun don't you think?''

With that she left.

'' I wouldn't know!'' muttered Gerald

''What do you mean? asked Phoebe, I think it's a great party!''

''You do? Well, obviously you didn't spend two hours straight with Rhonda talking about the ''vital importance'' of nail polish in life!''

Phoebe laughed.

''It could be worst!''

'' May I ask how?''

'' You could get stuck with him!''

She pointed at Curly, trying to flirt with a blond girl.

''Hey baby can you catch? I think I'm falling for you!''

Gerald smiled.

''Nice point there Phoebe.''

'' Everyone, yelled Rhonda, shut up!''

The doorbell had just rang. Everyone, which meant the three quarters of the school, went silent. Two minutes later Lila walked in the room.

''SURPRISE!''

Lila gasped. They were all there. Arnold, Phoebe, Nadine, Harold, Stinky, Eugene, Sheena, Gerald, Curly and… a bunch of other people she had never met. Shortly the doorbell rang again.

''I'll get it ,said Rhonda''

She left.

''Happy birthday'' said Arnold kissing Lila on the cheek.

''Speech, speech, speech….''screamed a few people

''Ok, ok! Said Lila blushing, well thank you all for coming. You have no idea how much it means to me and…

No one was listening to her anymore. All the attention was given to Helga who had just stepped in the room. She was wearing a really short white dress, which shown all the curves of her perfect body. Guys started whistling and applauding.

''Nice!'' Screamed someone

''Hey baby''

Curly walked up to her.

'' Honey are you lost? Paradise is a long way from here!''

Helga, just smiled seductively, used to the attention. She walked toward Lila.

''Happy birthday Lila!''

She handed her a present.

''Thank you Helga''.

Arnold and Gerald walked away, the music went back on.

''Lila must happy'', said Arnold

''Yeah, I'm guessing she's rather pissed, with Barbie girl stealing her thunder and stuff!''

'' Lila isn't like that! And it's still her party, she will get the attention back!''

'' I don't think so man. You don't see it because you love Lila, but to everyone else she's a cute little girl and Helga is a goddess!''

''I can't see why!''

''Oh, please! Said Gerald rolling his eyes, don't tell me she doesn't turn you on?''

''She doesn't!''

''Stop staring at her then!''

''I'm not staring at her!''

'' Whatever you say Arnold!''

''Don't you start with the whatever you say Arnold, meaning I don't believe you Ar…

He stopped in the middle of his sentence with Helga standing right in front of him holding Phoebe's hand.

'' Hey guys!''

Arnold and Gerald said nothing, almost amaze to realize the most beautiful girl they had ever seen was talking to them.

''Hu..ok, said Helga, I was hoping for a little friendly greeting there but whatever. Hey this song is so cool, don't you think Phoebe? Didn't you say you wanted to dance with Gerald?

And before Phoebe could protest, she grabbed the both of them by the arm and push them of on the dancing area with a strength that no one could have imagine coming from such thin body.

'' Thank you, said Arnold laughing, they really needed someone to give them a hand there''

''Yeah, I know! I'm a genius!''

They both stared at each other very stupidly without saying anything.

''Well…started Helga''

''Yeah?''

''It's just you and me now…''

''I know we…''

'' Really should find ourselves someone to dance with'', said Helga quickly

Then she walked away, leaving Arnold feeling more disappointed then he had eve been.


	5. My knight in armor

**An :** I don't think many of you are actually reading my story, but for those who are I need to explain a few things. At first this story was suppose to be with some action/adventure parts, with Lila being kidnapped and all, but I'm a lazy person and actually this story will be just romance, I can't rewrite the 4th chapter because there's a problem with my old computer, so just forget the part about Lila' father being mentioned. I hope you will enjoy it anyway. Also, I know I make a LOT of spelling and grammar mistakes and I apologize in advance for all the confusion it brings. Well anyway I hope you will enjoy the story.

**Chap5 : My Knight in armor**

"Wait!"

Helga turned around and looked at Arnold without saying anything.

"Hum…well do you want to…you know…dance with me?"

Helga couldn't help but smile.

"I'd love to."

Arnold took her hand and led her to the dance floor, where they started to slow dance. He held Helga in his harms, but was barely touching her, almost as if he was afraid to hurt her. They were quiet for a while, and then he spoke.

"So, I know people must ask all the time but, how was France?"

"It was…"

How could she explain it? How much she loved France.

"…perfect."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed.

"Forget it."

She slightly moved her head and looked straight in his eyes.

''There is something I've been wanting to tell you since I came back."

His eyes were blue, like a summer sky. She had forgotten his eyes…

"What is it?" he asked

"I'm sorry Arnold. For the way I treated you back then. I mean calling Football Head and stuff…you know? You didn't deserve to be treated this way, I mean God! You were always nice! I'm not rubbing it in right? Ok, I'll shut my big mouth up''

Arnold laughed.

"Don't worry! It was a years ago! It's been a long time since I forgave you."

They smiled at each other. She had also forgotten about his smile. No one else could make her feel this good with only a simple smile.

"But…I would like to know one thing."

"Sure, go ahead Arnold."

"Why was it always me you were picking at?"

Her heart stopped.

"I mean others too, but it was me that you annoyed the most."

He was waiting for an answer. Well, now she could tell him. It was a long time ago right?

"Because…"

It was harder then she thought it would be.

"Because…I…"

_Just say it already! Come on Helga, _she though,_ it's easy. Only four little words. "Because I loved you". LovED you. Past tense._

" Because…"

But she couldn't. Somehow, for some reasons, the words wouldn't come out. She looked away.

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

She had said that harshly and he looked a bit hurt. But then again, her mind was probably playing tricks on her. Why would he be hurt? He didn't care about her.

The song ended and Helga quickly walked away.

* * *

Helga stepped in her house, well the big building that was suppose to be her house, though she didn't consider it as such. Her home was in Paris, and she couldn't bare think otherwise.

"I'm home!" she muttered knowing no one would care

She entered the living room, finding Miriam asleep on the couch. She was dressed in very expensive cloth, but her hair was messed up, her shoes were lying on the floor, and she was holding an empty bottle of vodka in her hand. She looked like she had tried to look good, but had been change by the alcohol. Helga wasn't shocked by this vision of her drunken mother. She was very used to it actually, since Bob had made his fortune, Miriam's drinking problem had gotten worse. Helga sighed and took the bottle from her mother's hand, ready to get reed of it. Heading toward the kitchen, she froze. She had heard noises coming from it. Carefully she walked in.

Her father was lying on the kitchen counter, a pretty blond in his harms.

Helga heart stopped. For some time she couldn't move. She just stood there watching her father and his friend making out without speaking. Then she managed to cough. Bob looked at her, without really seeing her.

"Why are you home Olga?"

"Helga. I'm home because it's late and I don't feel like sleeping on the street no matter how inviting it looks. Sorry to bother your romantic plans Bob."

He frowned.

"You know I'm your father, stop calling me Bob."

"Oh don't give me some father crap, I've always called you Bob and it never bothered you. It's not because you have you _friend _here that you kneed to act like you care about my education."

She had said the word "friend" with all the harshness that could be put in one word. The blond seemed to have noticed, she was eyeing at Helga abjectly.

"Oh, she said ironically, she's so cute Bob, a real doll."

Bob made a small smile.

"Isn't she baby? Can you believe she use to look like an ape? Thank god her daddy was here to pay all of the plastic surgery."

They both got to their feet, ready to leave.

"I knew her boobs were too good to be true" said the woman smiling rudely.

Helga was trembling.

"Actually, they're my real ones, she said, I got nose and ears surgery. They used to be like Bob's. He's the only ape in this family, physically and mentally."

Bob raised his hand in the kneed of slapping her. But he stopped at the last second.

"What are you waiting for Bob? Hit me!"

He just started at her, smiling meanly.

"You should be grateful to have a father like me. Paying you everything you want and making you live like a princess in all this luxury. You don't deserve me! You're a cold hearted witch!"

"Grateful? She screamed, grateful? I should be grateful for having a father who doesn't even know my name? Who speaks to me only once a year to insult me and who sleeps with any hot blond he meets on the street?"

He looked like he was ready to explode.

"Well at least I don't drink" he screamed back.

"Why do you think she does Bob? Why do you think mom is like that? To forget YOU!

To forget that she is in fact married to you!"

The blond spoke.

"You should be glad to have a father as rich as Bob."

Helga smiled ironically.

"Oh yes I forgot, silly me. Money is all that matters."

Bob too was trembling.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't rich when Miriam got pregnant with you, so that we could have had an abortion like we both wanted."

He stormed out of the room followed by his friend. As soon as he was out of sight, Helga fell to the ground shaking like never before. There was no way she was staying in this house. With great effort since she had almost no strength left in her, she rose to her feet and raced out of a house that was not hers.

* * *

"Now THAT was a great party wasn't it?" said Gerald for the ten thousand time.

"Sure was!" answered Arnold

"Come on! I want enthusiasm here."

"I was enthusiastic the first 20 times you asked me that."

Gerald suddenly looked slightly embarrass.

"I'm annoying you aren't I? Sorry."

"I know you to well. You're not sorry."

"Damn right I'm not!"

As an add to his comment Gerald burst out laughing.

"Gerald, sighed Arnold, I'm really really glad that you and Phoebe hook up tonight! Really I am. But right now you are driving me crazy! So if you would please stop the car, I think I'll just walk home."

"Your wish is my command! But may I suggest you take this umbrella with you? My masculine intuition is telling me that it's going to rain."

Without saying anything else, Gerald left his friend on the street. Arnold was rather happy. He liked being alone sometimes. And this evening had turned up quite nicely. Gerald and Phoebe had gotten together, something Arnold had been excepting for ages and he had had a hell of a good time too with Lila. She really was a life time catch. She was perfect, so sweet, caring and pretty. At this point it started raining. Arnold glared at his umbrella.

"Thank you Gerald" he said out loud.

He went on, the umbrella over his head. As he was approaching a bench, he noticed someone sitting on it, all alone under the rain. It was Helga! What was she doing here? Why wasn't she home? It was raining really hard now and Arnold felt concerned. He sat next to her and put the umbrella above her head.

"Hey."

She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Arnold!"

Then she glanced at the umbrella.

"Your always going to do that aren't you?"

He glared at her. She looked so small and miserable.

"Do what?" he asked warmly

"Rescue me from the rain. "

She laughed with no joy.

"You're my knight in armor Arnold. Do you know that?"

"I rescued you from the rain before?"

She wasn't looking at him.

"I should have known you wouldn't remember. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Yeah, but I asked first."

"Right! Well Gerald was suppose to drive me home, since my car is getting fixed, but I just couldn't stand him talking to me on and on about Phoebe so…"

Helga laughed with no happiness.

"I'm sure you do the same with Lila!"

"NO!" said Arnold indignantly, "Well anyway, I…OH what ever. You didn't answer my question."

She rolled her eyes.

"If you really want to know, I'm trying to sleep."

Arnold noticed she was shaking hard.

"Sleep? You can't stay here all night!"

"Why not? I like this bench!"

He got up and grabbed her hand trying to pull her up too. He refused to let her there, all alone. After all, she had called him her knight in armour. And a knight never leaves a damsel in distress.

"Come with me!" he pleaded

Helga looked in his eyes and saw his concern. She let herself led by Arnold to his in front of his house. A car was parked there.

"It's my grandpa's, Arnold said, wait for me and I'll go get the keys. Then I'll drive you home."

Helga's face became livid. Arnold had never see her this scared. She grabbed him by the shoulders and stared right at him.

"I'm not going back, she articulated coldly, you can't force me! Got it?"

For a while Arnold did not know what to do or what to answer. Then he made a decision.

"Fine, he said, come on."

Helga did not move.

"You mean, in your house?"

"Unless you prefer the bench."

"Of course not. But I just don't want to impose myself."

"You're not imposing, I'm inviting you!"

He pulled her in. As soon as they were inside, his grandpa appeared.

"How was the party short man?"

Then he noticed Helga.

"Who's your friend?"

"It's Helga grandpa. She's going to sleep here tonight."

"Oh ok!" said Phil without asking anymore question.

Arnold led Helga up the stairs and to his room.

"Well, he said feeling suddenly really awkward looking at his guest who was practically a stranger, do you …hum I mean."

Helga laughed.

"Are you scared of me?"

He regained confidence. She was no stranger. She was Helga. The same as before. Except now she had gotten tall, very good looking, and he could see her underwear threw her dress because it was wet. He handed her a towel and a big t-shirt of his.

"Her! You might want to take a hot shower and change. Bathroom is this way."

"Thanks"

While she was showering, he himself changed and showered in his grandparents bathrooms. When he came back she was sitting on his couch dressed in his big t-shirt and looking at a basketball match. He sat next to her.

"You like basketball?"

"Love it. I heard you played. You're like the school star!"

Arnold blushed.

"Not really!"

"Oh, come on! Phoebe told me how great you were! You still can't handle compliments?"

Arnold chose to ignore the comment. Together they watch the end of the match.

"Yes!" Helga screamed. "The Lakers win again! Told you the Chicago Bulls sucked."

"They don't suck, they were just unlucky that's all."

"Yeah right! You call yourself good at basketball and you can't even see a winning team when you see one!"

"I can and I do! The Chicago Bulls are the ones who would have deserved winning tonight."

Helga hit him with her pillow.

"You're a looser Football Head. Did I already mention that?"

Arnold laughed.

"Oh, so we are back to Football Head then? I thought I was your Knight in armour."

She hit him again.

"I take it back! You're a looser."

."Now that's not really nice!" he said

He hit her too.

"How dare you hit me!" she said trying very hard not too laugh, "I'm a girl!"

"Ow, poor baby!"

They both ended up laughing like crazy.

"At least I'm a funny looser, right?"

"Ok, I give credit were its due. You a very good person to have a pillow fight with. Now let's go to bed, a girl needs her beauty sleep."

"You don't need any beauty sleep."

It had just slept out. Arnold blush.

"Wow thanks Casanova! I never felt so flattered in my life."

Which was in fact kind of true but she would never have admitted it. Arnold smiled at her then looked around, trying to figure out how they were going to sleep.

"Well, you can take my bed! And I, as the great gentleman that I am, will sleep on the couch."

"Sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Fine then. Thank you. Maybe you are a knight in armor after all."

"Can you say that again so I can record it?"

"Absolutely not! Good night Arnold."

"Good night Helga."

They were quiet for a few minutes then Helga broke the silence.

"Arnold?"

"Yeah?" he said half sleeping.

"Thank you for not asking."

"What?"

"Why I didn't want to go home."

And then both of them went to sleep.


	6. Poetry Class

**Chap.6: Poetry Class**

When Helga woke up, she had no clue where she was. This was certainly not her bedroom. Then it hit her. She was at Arnold's place. She sat up in bed and looked around. The morning light was gently bathing the room, which was why it seemed now slightly different then at night. Helga remembered the times she had come here without Arnold knowing about it. She blushed at the memories. Once she had even slept in his closet! HOW embarrassing it was, the kind of trouble she would get herself into. She was more then glad it was all over. This kind of stuff didn't happen to the new Helga.  
Yet here she was in Arnold's bed…_Arnold! _Suddenly remembering she was not alone she turned to the couch. He was apparently still sleeping. She slowly got up, grabbed her clothes, and walked to the bathroom to dress. She was about to leave the room but walked back to Arnold and kneeled down beside him. He was sleeping soundly, his blond hair spread on the pillow, his mouth slightly opened. He looked so peaceful, he often did, but he looked even sweeter then usual. Without her really noticing it, her lips drew a soft smile, as she was touched by the sight of her sleeping friend. It took a lot of her to look away, get up and leave.  
As she was walking down the stairs she came up face to face with Arnold's grandmother.  
"Oh, hello there!" she said happily  
She looked at Helga carefully.  
"Have we met? You remind of someone! Oh yes, that blond girl with big ears and one eyebrow that kept coming here for mysterious reasons! You look a lot like her!"  
She now seemed puzzle.  
"No it couldn't have been you…You're really pretty and I recall she wasn't!"  
Helga smiled sadly at the old lady.  
"No, she said, I guess it couldn't have been me."  
Adding nothing else she left, leaving Arnold's grandmother quite confuse.  
"I could have sworn though…"she whispered to herself, watching the beautiful stranger walk away.

Monday! It's was finally Monday! Arnold had been waiting for this day to arrive since he had woken up Saturday morning finding an empty bed. Technically it wasn't a very long time ago, but to Arnold time had passed terribly slowly. He wanted to talk to Helga. He was wandering why she had run away from home and then why she had left without saying bye. The first class of the day was literature, a subject he absolutely hated. But for once he was eager walking into the room as he was searching for her. He spotted her at the back of the room, staring at the window in a dreamy, though a little sad, way. Arnold started advancing toward her, but Mrs Pars, their teacher, walked in the room and told them to sit down. Arnold hesitated. There was an empty sit next to Helga, but for a reason he couldn't explain, he suddenly felt embarrass at the idea of sitting close to her. So instead, he took a sit next to Lila.

"Okay class" said Mrs Pars "as you all know since you pay so much attention in class, we've been studying poetry lately. By the way, I hope you all catch the irony in my words when i said you pay attention."

There that was it, he was already bored. He heard his teacher reading a new poem about some flower, but he couldn't care less. No matter how hard Lila had tried to explain to him that poetry was beautiful and romantic, he still wasn't interested.

"So, any of you understood what this poem talks about?"

"Well that's easy" Harold said "it talks about a rose!"

Mrs Pars made a face.

"Yes, I think we all got that, but what else?

"The rose is surrounded but lilies!" screamed Curly

The teacher sighed.

"Yes, but we got to search for a deeper meaning here guys."

Nadine raised her hand.

"Maybe it's winter? Because it's said that the rose is frozen."

"Well no" said Phoebe "because all the lilies are described as blossomed and that can't be in winter."

"Good Phoebe! Why do you think the author said the rose was frozen. And why do you think he chose a rose?"

Everyone remained silent.

"It's not that hard" begged a desperate Mrs Pars "Come on! Anyone?"

She looked around.

"Yes! Helga go ahead!"

Arnold snapped out f it and turned around as he heard the teacher call on Helga.

"Well" started Helga "the poem isn't really about flowers. Looking at the style I say it was written by a man, around the 16th century. It's a love poem so the rose probably represents a lady that he had a fallen in love with."

Mrs Pars looked stunned.

"Very good" she said "Please go on."

"He chose a rose because it's symbolize inaccessible beauty and romance, as the rose is a flower from whom emanates love though it's covered by prickles. He says it is frozen, it probably means that the heart of his love was cold and that she felt no emotion at all towards him. She his surrounded by lilies, which means lots of other lovely girls but he still wants the rose above everyone else."

She stopped talking for a few seconds and then she started again.

"But we all know poetry as different meanings, and we can also see the lady's point of view. She is beautiful, but yet alone and she remains un-loved. She his surrounded by happiness but her lonely heart is frozen and she is cursed to be lonely for the rest of her life."

Helga stopped waiting for the teacher to respond. Mrs Pars closed her wide opened mouse she tried to speak.

"This…this is brilliant Helga. I had never had a student as talented as you. Clearly you already studied poetry in France. That doesn't surprise me at all, French are so romantic. You got it all right, this is exactly it, all the meanings you understood."

She took out a tissue to wash a little tear that had appeared at the corner of her eye while the bell rang.

"Ok you may leave" the teacher said.

Everyone got up and walked toward the door.

"Wow Helga!" said Phoebe "you were brilliant back there! I had no idea you like poetry that much."

Helga looked embarrass.

"I don't! Like the teacher said I just studied it…a lot."

"Still" said Lila "the way you said the girl was beautiful but yet so alone, it was so…so…so I don't know how to say it."

"It's like YOU were the girl herself!" finally said Sheena.

Arnold heard her laugh at this. But as he did he thought the way she laughed wasn't right.

* * *

**AN:** There! Another chapter done! Sorry took me so much time to update but I had a lot to do with school and stuff. Also I'm not getting many reviews, so I might stop this story since no one like it much. For the people who did review thank you! It means a lot to me and it encouraged me to update with this chapter. If you want me to continue, please, PLEASE, **PLEASE REVIEW! **I might sound desperate and I am! Pleeeaaaaaaase! I promise the other chapters will be better(this one sucked). 


	7. Not so calm

**A.N:** I'm sooooo sorry it took so much time to update! You have no idea how fucked up my comp is, otherwise I would have updated sooner. I also had a lot to do for school. For those who like my fic, don't worry I'm not stopping rewriting it, I really intend to finish it! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, it's really what keeps me going, otherwise I would have stopped rewriting this fiction a long time ago.

I also rewrote chap1 and I might review other, because when I reread them I'm ashamed of how bad they are. Please take the time to read the rewritten chapters; they're much better.

Anyway, here is a brand new chapter. Enjoy.

**Chap .7: Not so calm**

It was nearly the end of the day and the last class was sports. Helga had never minded sports, even though in France, she was taught girls were not supposed to like it much. It had really surprised her at first, since in her childhood she was accustomed to play all kind of different sports with her friends. She had had to change her ways and become a "real" girl to be accepted… but why think about the past? Thing were what they were now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

So there she was, waiting on a bench in the school's gym with the girls.

"What are we doing in sports anyway?" she asked Phoebe

"I'm not sure" her friend answered, "we're starting something new today. I think it's Kung Fu or something."

"No, self defense."

The two friends turned around, facing Arnold, Gerald and all the others guys.

"What are you doing here?" asked Helga, "I thought they didn't mixed the guys and the girls for sports."

"They don't. But today is an exception. Your teacher asked us to help her with the class." said Arnold

Right after he finished his sentence, the sports teacher Miss Lynch walked in.

"I know, I know," she said "you girls are probably all wandering what your male friends are doing here. Well, as you might already know, we're going to start a self-defense course, and I asked them to come and play the part of your aggressors, so you can train on living people. Ok, well, all of you girls pair up with somebody."

Helga looked around. Lila was with Arnold, Phoebe with Gerald, Rhonda with a football player she didn't know…..

"Want me to be your partner?"

"_Absolutely not"_ was what she wanted to say. Harold being her partner was not a really pleasurable perspective. But Helga couldn't say no. She wanted to make a good impression and people to like her. "No" for an answer was not an option at this point.

"Sure Harold! Wow, thanks you have no idea what it means to me!" she said with a great, fake smile.

Luckily, he was Harold, and he had proven in many occasions that he was completely incapable of making the difference between a true smile and a fake one.

"Everyone have a partner? Good! Here is what we're going to do first. You guys grab the girls by the waist and you girls try to see how you can escape them, ok? Oh and boys? Don't turn this in an occasion to do anything improper if you see what I mean?"

The guys laughed. Shooting a glance at Harold, Helga noticed him smiling in a perverted way. Why was she not surprised? She should have refused to pair up with him. She started to feel real uneasy about the fact that this guy was going to touch her.

"Ready Helga?" he asked still smiling

"Hum….." she said laughing nervously," hum…you know what? I didn't get what I had to do….I think we better skip this exercise. "

Harold raised his eyebrow.

"But it's really easy! You just have to let me grab you by the waist!" he said walking closer to her.

She backed up instantly. Miss Lynch seemed to have noticed her behavior and she walked up to them.

"What's your problem Pataki? Why aren't you doing what I asked you to do?"

."Well….you see Miss Lynch…I really don't think I need to take this course…"

"Oh. Think you're to good for this don't you? Think your way above us all!"

"No, not at all!" tried to explain Helga who couldn't believe what she was earring.

The teacher probably thought she was one of these rich snobs. But Helga wasn't like that.

"Well then" said Miss Lynch "why don't you and Harold make a little presentation for the rest of us? You're going to do this exercise in front of the class!"

Helga sighed. Why was this happening to her? She couldn't remember doing anything particularly mean these days.

The howl group gathered around them, waiting. Helga saw Phoebe looking at her in a sorry way.

"Start"

Harold got closer to her. Helga was shivering. He grabbed her and pulled her tightly to his body, squeezing her against him. She could feel his breath in her neck, and his hand moving closer to her breasts; why wasn't Lynch doing anything? Then suddenly Helga's mind want blank. Forgetting, who she was or where she was, she violently threw her elbow in Harold's stomach, then her fist in his face with all her strength. She heard Harold whine and she felt him letting go. When she turned around she saw he was lying on the floor like a big lump.

"Oops!" she said "sorry!"

She faced the rest of the class and they were all looking at her with their mouth opened, even Miss Lynch.

"How….how did you…." The teacher finally said.

Helga shrugged her shoulders nervously.

"I took Karate classes with a professional for five years. I'm a black belt now."

"Well Pataki, I think I speak for everyone when I say that you're full of surprises. I head about your "accomplishments" in poetry class this morning, you teacher was practically crying of joy."

At this point Harold spoke.

"I think she broke my nose" he whined.

Helga was now feeling really uncomfortable. This was way too much attention for one day.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked.

After her teacher agreed, she ran to the lockers room and stayed there until the end of the class.

"That was so cool what you did!" said Sheena when the other girls were done.

"I guess!" muttered Helga

She quickly changed and ran out of the lockers room. She just wanted to be alone rite now.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

But as she walked down the street she heard a voice calling her.

"Hey, wait up!"

It was Arnold.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly when he reached her.

He looked at her, seeming a little surprised by her sudden attitude.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

She sighted

"If you really need to know football head, well then yes! Something is definitely wrong! It's only my second week of school, and I already made a fool out of myself twice, by saying weird stuff about a stupid poem and by beating up a guy."

"Ok…"said Arnold carefully, "the poem thing was really cool and Harold got what he deserved! You're like the school's hero now! Everyone is proud of you! I think it's a pretty good start you know."

Helga laughed a little, feeling slightly better. This guy really had a gift.

"Hey, I made you laugh, see? It can't be that bad!"

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Arnold."

"Anytime."

He looked at his watch.

"I have an hour to spend before basketball practice. Got some time to loose?"

"I do if you're willing to buy me something to eat. Beating up Harold made me hungry."

He agreed and they walked together to an ice cream place close to the school, talking and joking all the way. Arnold laughed as Helga started shockingly at her cup of strawberry ice-cream.

"It's HUGE!" she said

"It's a small size!"

"I forgot how everything is served in big portion here! In France this would be the biggest size!"

It was Arnold's turn to be shocked. He ended up eating his ice cream and Helga's, who practically didn't touch her food.

"So who is your biology partner?" asked Helga

Arnold made a slight face.

"Brainy!"

"Oh! That weird guy? How can I express my compassion?" she asked

"He's not that bad!"

"He used to like me in 4th grade!"

Arnold frowned.

"Well, you're right! He's totally weird!"

Helga kicked him from under the table.

"Please don't beat me up!" Arnold pleaded jokingly

"Very funny!"

Arnold looked at his watch again.

"I'm going to have to go soon. Do you want to come and see me practice?"

Helga smiled teasingly.

"You're kidding? Why would a bore myself doing that. I say a girl must truly love a guy to come and see him play basketball."

"Well Lila does it. Like all the other cheerleaders." he said

"She's a cheerleader? Why does that not surprise me?" said Helga sarcastically

Arnold was taken aback by her comment.

"What do you mean? Do you have anything against cheerleaders?"

Helga shrugged.

"Well no, but it's just that they look a bit stupid, don't you think?"

She got up and started waving imaginary pom-poms while smiling widely.

He laughed.

"It's not like that, cheerleading is a real sport! And you look like a cheerleader yourself you know?"

Helga made a face.

"Why? Because I'm blond and I wear miniskirts?"

Arnold noticed he had hurt her. He should not have said that. What an idiot.

"No…"

"You know Arnold, you have no idea how much pressure girls are under today. To be accepted, you have to look hot. Otherwise you don't make friends, you become a reject and everybody makes fun of you behind your back." Helga said feeling her temper rising.

Helga's voice was trembling. She turned around, leaving, but Arnold caught her up.

"That's no true!"

"Of course it is, but how would you know? You're a guy!" she said angrily

"People are not that superficial you know!"

"Say that to your friends!"

"Fine, if you're so sure of yourself, why don't you give me a valuable argument?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes, seeming furious now.

"You want a valuable argument? When I left this place, everybody hated me and kept on wishing I would disappear…"

"That's not…"

"Oh come on, Arnold be honest with yourself! Even you wanted me to go away, I heard you that day when you were doing your magic show! The point is, I'm back and everybody's pretending to have missed me, because now I look like a fake Barbie!"

She stopped in the middle of the street and put her face in her hands. Arnold, a bit uneasy, put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry." he said softly

She looked at him.

"I don't cry!"

It was true, she was not. But she looked so miserable and tired, Arnold could not stand it. Her beautiful face was just not meant to express any kind of sadness. He pulled her in his arms and hugged her.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, people said these things because of the way you use to act around them and not because of your appearance? And that maybe if they are nice to you now it's because your are nice to them?" he whispered

She looked at him and said nothing. Then she buried her face in his neck. While holding her, Arnold could not believe how much he had gotten to know this girl in only one hour.

* * *

Ok, did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know 


	8. Shopping

**A.N:** Thank you for the reviews especially for those who reviewed more then once, you guys make my day (hope it's not to pathetic lol). I rewrote chapter 2 by the way, so please take the time to reread it. Ok, this is a cheesy chapter but here goes:

**Chap9: Shopping**

The advantage with being rich was that you didn't have to get out of your house looking terrible to work out. Helga had her own personal gym right here. Like Judy Garland use to say, _there is NO place like home. _It was Saturday and she was up since 7.30am doing her daily fitness exercises. Helga might have had a perfect body, but it didn't come for free, though she didn't mind working out. It was worth it. She had spent only two weeks in HillwoodHigh, and she was already quite popular. Her average of invitations on dates from single guys was at five per day. From non-single guys, three per day, which was fair enough. On the friend side, things weren't going to bad either. Most of the girls wanted to be her friend, and considered her as a real model of behavior, probably because of the spreading news she had spent six years in France, which had some class. Her phone rang interrupting her.

''Hello?''

''Olga?''

Oh, yeepi! It was dear old Bob!

''What?''

''Don't use that tone with me and get your butt downstairs right this instant!''

Helga sighed and hanged up. What was wrong with that guy? Calling her _in the middle_ of her fitness exercises? She walked into the kitchen and was surprise to see Miriam there drinking nothing less then _coffee. _

''Good morning Helga'' Bob said in a happy fake voice

''What do you wantBob?'' she answered bitterly, knowing that he needed to ask her a favor for calling her by her own name.

''Alright, tonight a future partner of mine is coming for dinner with his family and wishes to meet mine in return.''

Helga rolled her eyes.

''Ok, I can take a hint, I will go to a friend's place to not bother you guys.''

Bob frowned.

''Very funny. You will stay right here, shut up and look pretty for the occasion, got it?''

Helga pretended to look sorry.

''Wish I could Bob, but I have absolutely nothing to wear.''

Bob mechanically got a big amount of dollars out of his pockets and threw it on the counter in front of Helga.

''You have to howl damn day to find a dress. You can do that can't you girl?''

''I hate shopping Bob, you know that'' she started then made a face like she had suddenly remembered a very important detail and continued, ''or maybe you forgot that little detail about me too. You know, like all the other stuff a father should know about his daughter?''

''What are you talking about kid? You're a girl you love shopping!''

''Olga loves shopping!' interrupted Miriam in her usual sleepy tone

'Oh that's right'' said Bob ''Olga is coming tonight and will stay here a few days. I don't have to pay _her_ to be here when I need her.''

Helga opened her mouth to scream that she could give him all the money in the world, he still wouldn't be there for her. But what difference would that make? She just shrugged and left. Ok so she needed to find someone to go shopping with her, she hated being alone in public places. It made her feel like she had no friend whatsoever. She couldn't invite a girl…because it would obviously imply to spend the rest of her day trying on tons of stuff and she hated the thought of that. There was Phoebe of course and she wasn't too much of a shopping-addict either. Plus the two friends had really reconstructed their friendship. But to be honest, Helga was tired of Phoebe's constantly talking about Gerald. She could invite a guy…But what guy did she know she could trust in not trying to make a move on her or take advantage of the situation….

00000000000000

"So anyway, me and Rhonda are walking down the street, going back from shopping, and this guy stops us, and ask if we ever considered modeling! Oh Arnold! Isn't that great?"

"It sure is, Lila!" the blond answered to his girlfriend.

The both of them had been talking on the phone for quite some time now. Well, Lila had been talking to be more precise. She had woke him up a Saturday morning and had insisted on telling him every single details of her quest to the mall with Rhonda, including a very complete description of her brand new shoes, until she finally went to the point and had announce him, full of pride, what she actually considered to be the "greatest thing that ever happen to her". A photographer from a very famous brand had asked them to stop by their studio, where they were recruiting young models for a very important, short-to-be-released advertisement. According to Lila, it was not in their habit to do so, they usual hired professionals. But apparently, the model that was suppose to pose for them, could not intend to meet with the staff in the country, the photo shoot was planned, so everyone had to move here to make the shoot.

"But they could not bring young models that would only be seen in background, so they're searching for people here, and apparently, Rhonda and I got what it takes!"

''That's great!'' Arnold answered for the ten thousand times

''Oh I'm so sorry honey! I'm boring you with my stories aren't I?''

''what? Hu, no, not at all!''

''You're so sweet, but a terrible liar! Enough about me, how was basketball practice last night?''

''Terrible! Gerald could not concentrate and kept on talking about Phoebe! How great she is, and fun and sweet etc…''

Lila laughed with this sweet little laugh of hers.

''They do make a lovely couple don't they? I'm ever so happy for them!''

''Yeah well you're not the one hanging out with Gerald all day! Tonight is their first official date, and that's all he's being talking about for the past two weeks!''

''At least it differs from who all the other boys talks about…''started Lila

''Helga Pataki'' said Arnold with a smile

Helga, since her arrival, had pass from the reputation of ''hot new girl'' to ''High School goddess''. Arnold had been amazed to see how easily that girl could make others like her. It must have been inner-talent. He himself, would have really liked spending more time with her, especially since the day they had talked before his basketball practice, but she was always to busy hanging out with older and better looking guys or with a crowd of girls.

''Well'' said Lila,'' I guess I better go or my dad is going to kill me for using the phone to long. Plus I have to get ready to meet the people from Chanel.''

''Ok. Bye Lila.''

''Bye Arnold.''

There was a little pause.

''You didn't hang up!" noticed Lila

''Neither did you!''

''I wont hang up on you, you hang up!'' She said playfully

''No way, you hang up!''

''No'' she giggled, ''you hang up!''

''No, _you_ hang up!''

''Tell you what?" Arnold heard Lila's father say on the other line, "I'll hang up!"

There was a click and no more noise. Arnold hung up too, but as soon as the phone was down, it rang again. _She must be calling back_ he thought smiling.

"What is it Lils? Feel bad about hanging up on me? Well you're going to do it again because tell you what? I'm not giving up!''

"Oh no!" Arnold heard a voice that was not Lila's say on the other line "don't tell me _you_ do the typical 'no you hang up' thing with her! It's sad Football Head! Really, really sad!"

Arnold dumbfounded, remained silent for a few seconds before asking still in shock:

"Helga?"

"That's me! Man, you must be so glad it wasn't Gerald calling! You're welcome, you're welcome!"

Arnold cracked a smile.

"Sorry about you know…earlier."

"Don't worry about it Arnold-o! I already forgot all about you and your lame little couples games!"

"Well thanks, I feel way better knowing this! Anyway, may I ask what gives me the pleasure of receiving a phone call from the one and only Helga Pataki?"

"You may!" then she added in a more serious tone, "actually I have a very small, tiny favor to ask you…"

00000000000000

Arnold had only gone shopping with a girl once in his life. It was with Lila, she had forced him to help her pick a dress for a wedding she was attending. By the end of the day, Arnold had mentally promised himself that he would never go shopping with a member of the opposite sex ever again. That was probably why he was on his way to the mall right now with Helga. Why couldn't he learn how to say no to people? This was probably going to be a very long day. As soon as they got there, Helga went straight into the first shop she saw. _And so it begins _Arnold thought. A blond woman went up to them.

"Hello, there. May I help you in some ways?"

"Actually, yes you can" said Helga sweetly "give me the cheapest dress you have."

The woman looked at this beautiful girl, dressed with a lot of class, surprise painted on her face. She seemed like a very wealthy girl. Why would she come here and ask for something cheap? The woman left anyway and came back with apple green cotton dress, that wasn't very…nice. Helga thanked her, took the dress and paid for it without trying it on or looking carefully at it. Then they got out of the shop.

"Ok, done!" Helga said smiling at Arnold

"Hum…" he said confused, "why did you buy this dress? Are you really gone were it at your father's dinner tonight?"

"Of course not!" said Helga still smiling

"Oh…ok. So where do you want to go next?"

"You still want to hang out? Sure, what do you want to do?"

Arnold didn't understand. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

"Wait…We're done shopping?"

Helga looked at him and said cheerfully:

"I bought a dress didn't I? It's not like I'm going to shop all day long. Who do you take me for Rhonda Lloyd?"

He couldn't believe it! He felt like hugging her of joy.

"Helga, you're, you're….amazing!" Arnold exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah I know!"

"No really you are! But you said you weren't going to wear this dress….so what about the dinner?"

Helga shrugged.

"I have plenty of outfits at home. This morning I was just hoping that if I said I had nothing to wear, Bob would grab a perfect opportunity to get rid of me and tell me I could leave without having to feel guilty."

Arnold put a hand on her shoulder.

"Helga, I'm sure your father wants you to be there tonight!'

Helga laughed at his remark.

"Dear old Arnold! You haven't change at all! Still think all people are truly good deep down don't you?"

She looked in his soft blue eyes and smiled at him, but with no mockery behind it this time. Arnold: so sweet, naïve and innocent. He really was a great guy. Helga could now remember why she used to be so crazy about him. She grabbed his hand.

"Come on! I know what we can do!"

00000

"Helga I suck at rollerblading!" said Arnold laughing

"It's the 10th time you fell down! I think I kind of noticed that Football Head!"

She grabbed his hand and helped him up, laughing too, but not at him.

The two blonds had rented rollerblades and were rolling threw the park. To Helga it seemed like e perfect idea since it was a warm and sunny day. And actually Arnold didn't really suck. Most of the times he had fallen was her fault.

"Helga, most of the times I've fallen were your fault!"

"No it wasn't!" she said playfully, "you just suck!"

"Come on just admit that it was your fault!" he said in the same tone

"I won't because it wasn't Arnold-o! You know its ok; there is nothing to be ashamed off!"

Arnold grinned at her.

"Fine" he said "let's have a race! If I win you buy me lunch and proclaim me king of the rollerblades!"

Helga smiled and rose and eyebrow.

"And if I win?"

"Vice versa! "

They shook hand and sealed their deal.

"OK" said Arnold "ready, set…"

Helga started going.

"Catch me if you can!" she laughed

"Helga, come back here right now!" Arnold said skating after her.

They both raced across the park laughing playfully like little kids would.

"I won!" said Helga proudly "what do you have to say to that? Getting beaten up by a girl!"

"I say…CHEATER!" said Arnold taking her in his arms and tickling her.

"No please!" she said laughing "please Arnold I beg you!"

"What do you say?" he said and evil smile on his face

"Ok…ok!" said Helga trying to catch her breath, "ok I…I admit it! You win!"

Arnold stopped tickling her, looked into her turquoise eyes and smiled innocently at her.

"I'm glad you admit it!" he said

She smiled back softly. Arnold realized he was still holding her close to him. He couldn't help but notices the small details about her, like the tiny freckled on her nose, the vanilla sent of her hair, or the soft touch of her skin. He lost his eyes in hers. Suddenly she blinked.

"Arnold, you can let go now."

He did.

"Right, sorry."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Ok "Helga finally said" So, what do you want for lunch O mighty King of the rollerblades?"

Arnold laughed.

"Hum…hotdogs? Or perhaps….HOTDOGS!"

"I will have to go with the hotdog!"

Since it was starting to get really too warm, they sat down under a tree to eat their lunch. Helga opened her mouth to eat but stopped in the middle of her action. It was there! It was _the tree._

"_I like you Arnold! Like you like you!"_

"_I like you too, but not too much of a surprise there I guess!"_

_The blond football headed boy and the pretty redheaded girl moved toward each other they lips finally sealing in a kiss, both unaware that, she, on the other end, was dying inside._

"Helga?"

She blinked and saw Arnold looking at her a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure" she answered slowly shivering a little.

For while she had felt the pain again, as the image the two eleven years old finally getting tighter was brought back to her mind, which for years had kept away. She ironically remembered every single details of the scene like she was meant to replay it over and over in her head. Why did it still hurt so much? It's not like she was still in love with Arnold. She got up.

"Helga what's wrong?" he said getting up too.

"I told you nothing!" she answered coldly

Arnold was taken aback by the answer.

"Aren't you going to eat your hotdog?" he asked trying to sound like nothing was wrong

"I'm not hungry." She replied still as bitterly as before.

They both advanced in silence.

"So anyway" said Arnold desperately trying to make conversation "where did you learn to rollerblade like that? First karate now this? You learned a lot in Fr…"

Helga turned around and looked at him looking furious.

"Well haven't you heard it on TV?" she asked harshly "_Barbie can do anything_!"

She started gliding faster to get away from him.

"Helga wait!" he said trying to catch up with her.

What had he done? Why was she suddenly acting this way? Lost in his thoughts, Arnold suddenly tripped and hit the back of his head hardly.

Helga turned around and saw her friend lying on the ground looking unconscious. All the anger boiling inside her body disappear in a second and worry took its place.

"Arnold?"

He didn't move an inch.

"Arnold are you o.k.?"

She was now getting really worried about him. She breathed deeply before rolling to him trying to stay calm. She kneeled down beside his body.

"Oh my god Arnold, please wake up! Please be ok! I'm so sorry!"

Receiving no answer, she was getting up to get help when he suddenly opened his eyed and grabbed her by the wrist!

"Got you!" he said happily

Helga couldn't utter a word nor move for a few seconds, while Arnold got up still laughing at her.

"You….you" she said still in shock "you're horrible!"

He was now cracking up. She hit him on the arm.

"How could you do this to me?" she said desperately "you scared the life out of me!"

He took her hand and helped her up.

"Awww" Arnold said still laughing "you were so cute getting all worried about me!"

"I wasn't worried!" Helga pouted not looking at him

"Yeah right!"

"I wasn't!"

He smiled sweetly at her

"Sure! Not even a tiny bit?"

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Nope!"

"Come on Helga, you and I both no you were worried about me!"

"Believe what you want Football Head! I know I wasn't."

As they were passing by next to a fountain, Helga pushed Arnold in the water.

"Hey!" he said throwing water at her.

As she got closer to help him get out, he pulled her in!

"Arnold!" Helga said looking at him shocked "first you make me think you're really hurt, which by the way, didn't get me worried at all, and then you pull me into the fountain! What happened to the nice Football Head I use to know?"

"He got turned over to dark side by an evil blond girl!" he said throwing some more water at her."

They spent a few more hours hanging out in the park, Helga's sudden bad mood having totally disappeared. Just after they brought the rollers back both of their cell phones rang.

"Hello?"

"Helga its Phoebe!"

"Oh, hi Phoebes!"

"Look Helga I need your help!"

At the same time Arnold was having almost the same conversation with Gerald.

"Tonight is my first date with Phoebe, and since things are going so well between you and Lila I thought maybe…."

"You could help me prepare!" finished Phoebe "if you're not busy."

Arnold and Helga both looked at each other looking sorry.

"Hum….no!" they said in the same voice.

They hung up.

"It was Phoebe" started Helga

"Yeah, it was Gerald!"

"Their first date…"

"Need some advice, so…"

"I guess …we both… need to go don't we?" said Helga

"I guess so."

They both stared at each other.

"Well, that was fun." finally said Arnold

"Yeah!" nodded Helga "let's do it again sometimes?

"Anytime!" he answered smiling.

"OK, well…"

"Yeah bye!"

They both left in opposite ways, only to turn around and retrace one's step.

"Went the wrong way!" they said in union while crossing paths.

000000000000

"Relax Phoebe! You look great! This dress was like, designed for you or something!"

"Are you sure?" ask the very pretty but nervous Japanese girl

Helga had spent the last three hours help Phoebe pick a pretty yet simple black dress, with a pink cardigan and a silver necklace. She had also put light make up on her beautiful face, and arranged her hair in a nice but not too sophisticated way. Helga was pretty proud of the result.

"Yeah! Trust me ok? Gerald is already crazy about you but after seeing you like this I can assure you…"

"What if I mess up?" asked Phoebe pacing around her room

"Mess up? What do you mean mess up? This is a date Phoebe not an exam damn it! And it's with Gerald! The guy you've been dreaming off since the middle ages!"

Phoebe smiled a little.

"Come on, you two are so right for each other! It's about time you get together!"

"I hope you're right…"

"I know I'm right!"

Phoebe smiled at her friend.

"Helga?"

"What?"

"I missed you!"

000000000000000

"No way!" Gerald said

"Yes way!"

"Let me get this straight. This girl is beautiful, sexy, funny AND she hates shopping!"

"Yeah that's about it!" said Arnold

"Then what are you waiting for? Death to Lila long live Helga!" said Gerald happily

"Gerald!" Arnold said "stop saying stuff like that about Lila! She's my girlfriend and I love her!"

"Right, chill man no need to get all…grumpy!"

"Well imagine I didn't like Phoebe…"

"You don't like Phoebe?" asked Gerald suddenly getting aggressive

"No..;"

"What's wrong with my girl? Hu? Hu?"

Arnold sighed.

"Nothing, nothing, I said _imagine _ok? Phoebe is my friend and I like her. My point is, what do YOU have against MY girl?"

It was Gerald turn to sight.

"I don't know man. I'm sorry I really am…but I don't know, I feel like you deserve better then Lila and beside you've been with her for such a long time it's like almost a habit! You could date other people…"

"Gerald, I'm lucky to be with someone as great as Lila, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her…."

Gerald, who had been sitting down, got up.

"God Arnold, is that how she makes you feel? Get real you say you're lucky to have Lila? Most girls say she's the one who's lucky to have you! I'm telling you there are tons of girls who are dying to go out with you…"

Arnold raised his hand to stop him.

"Let's just drop it ok? I'm fine with Lila…I'm mean happy with her and Helga is just a friend, ok?"

Gerald gave him a small smile.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

Knowing really well what this comment meant, Arnold was about to answer when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Lils!"

Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Arnold I did it! I was chosen for the ad!"

"That's great!"

"I know! Oh Arnold, will you go with me to the photo shoot tomorrow? I'm so nervous!"

"Sure Lila!" said Arnold without really thinking about it.

"Great! I have to call the others to tell them!"

"Ok, bye!"

He waited lost in his thoughts.

"You didn't hang up!" giggled Lila,"Come on hang up!"

"Ok."

And he did.

* * *

So I tried to get Arnold and Helga become closer in this chapter. I want them to be true friends in the future .But I don't want my story to be only on what's going on between the two of them, so that's why I added the little scene between Arnold and Gerald, so you guys can see they are close too. I also want Phoebe and Helga to be the best friends they use to be, and to talk about other characters as well, although they won't be very important. But anyway I pretty much know were I'm going with this story, apart from a few details. Ok, please review! 


	9. In need of anger management

**AN:** Well, how hard I tried to rewrite this chapter, it never came out well. I did my best but I really don't like it but I kept it because I think it's necessary for some reasons. Hope you guys will like it though. Once again special thanks to everyone who wrote those great reviews. I would liked to specially thanked Number6, who really seems to think about the characters behaviors, I think you will be pleased with the evolution of story in the future. Thank you also to Miss Nerf the pink Litterbug, Acosta Pérez Jose Ramiro and Lady G-Unitwho reviewed my fic frequently and to King Cheetah who was the first to do so. Anyways enjoy.

**Chap9: In need of anger management**

Sometimes Helga felt as if she didn't exist anymore. Not that she felt transparent or ignored, with all the attention she was getting at school or any other places outside her house, it would have been really pretentious of her. She just felt as if all control of actions had been stolen from her by somebody, another girl she did not understand.

Sometimes, as she spoke or moved, Helga felt like somebody else was doing it at her place. As much as she had tried to fight it, to resist, the stranger had finally managed to make itself a part of her.

And as time passed by, little by little, "sometime" had turned itself into "every time".

Like right here right now, as Helga started at her own reflection, she could not see herself. She saw a very beautiful young woman, was gorgeous blond hair and perfect complexion. She saw her wearing a silky lilac colored dress that had cost a fortune as well as the Tiffany's and co earrings and the Versace shoes that matched it. She saw her own face embellish with make up and her own body garnished with almost royal attire. Yet she saw nothing else but the stranger and her own self had stopped reflecting in the mirror a long time ago. Deep down, it was scaring her, making her sick with herself. Why wasn't she, the strong and brave Helga Pataki, the one everyone used to fear, able to fight back what she hated the most, though had become herself? Why wasn't she able to dress like she wanted, to do what she wanted and be with the people she wanted? Why did she have to act this way? Why was she was so desperate of being loved by everyone around her? And most of all, why was it the stranger left her and let her be true when and only when she was with Arnold?

Helga was drowned from her thoughts when she heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in."

Miriam entered her room. It had been required of her to dress up as well, and so she had. She wore a black dress made out of velvet that embellished the curves of her thin body. She wore elegant jewelry and her hair was arranged elegantly as well. But like her daughter, Miriam Pataki didn't need all this attire to be beautiful. She was the kind of women, which no matter how they were dressed, would always make you turn around on the street.

"Honey, the Vale's are here and we're going to dine any minute now, so your father wants you downstairs."

Helga let a small laugh escape her lips.

"No he doesn't. You see Miriam, deep down, he would rather want me in Alaska right now! But, since he wants his guests to believe he's a good man, he can't offer me a plane ticket to go there."

She had said all this in a false cheerful tone. Miriam shook her head sadly.

"Please Helga why do you always have to be like this? Why can't you be like...like…"

"Like Olga is what you're searching for." said Helga bitterly

"No" pleaded Miriam "that's not what I wanted to say sweaty! What I meant is why can't you and you father get along? Why can 't we be a happy family?"

"Well gee; I don't know Miriam, why can't YOU stop drinking?"

Just as she spoke those words Helga regretted them as she saw pain mark Miriam's features wile she left the room quietly. She quickly followed her downstairs asking herself why she couldn't have said what she had meant to say, which was that Bob and herself would never get along, and they would never be a happy family, because her one and only father didn't, never had and never would love her.

Helga found her own dear family and the Vale's sitting in one of the living rooms, the widest and luxurious one of course, since Bob Pataki had always been man to show the abundance of his wealth. He was in grand discussion with the family man, Miriam with the wife and Olga, looking gorgeous dressed all in pink, was listening to their daughter that appeared to be Helga's age.

"You're like my IDOL!" was she saying to a smiling Olga "I just love you're new song! I can so recognize my past deceptions in the lyrics!"

"Really?" muttered Helga to herself, "you mean the dress of your dreams wasn't on sale either? Damn, I didn't know it happened to so many of us these days, where is our world heading you tell me!"

Mr. Vale acknowledged her presence.

"This must be the famous Helga" said the tall good looking man reaching his hand, it's a pleasure to finally meat you _Mademoiselle_."

Helga smiled politely.

"The pleasure is all mine _Monsieur."_

"And may I present you my wife, Isabel and my daughter Rosie."

Helga shook both hands of the girl's hands.

"Well," said Bob "now that my youngest daughter has finally decided to join us, may I suggest we head to the dinning room?"

"You may!" said Mr. Vale joyfully.

They all walked to a splendid dinning room, where Bernard, the Pataki's butler, had dressed table for everyone beautifully, like he always did. He came in and served the first course.

"Well let me say," said Mr. Vale after taking a few bites, "that this is one of the best lobsters I ever tasted."

"Thank you Malcolm I'll be sure to tell François you liked his cooking." said Miriam

"Oh yes" said Mrs. Vale, "Our chef isn't that talented. You hired him in France I presume?"

"Quite right."

"_This is going to be a very long night" _thought Helga while eating her small and uncooked carrots.

"Why Helga, you're not having any lobster like the rest of us?" suddenly asked Mrs. Vale.

Bob turned to her, an odd look on his face, appearing slightly angry but trying to restrain it.

"Why aren't you having any lobster _Helga_?" he asked trying, but falling, to sound casual."

"I told François to not cook me any _Bob_, I'm allergic to them remember?" she said in the same tone

Bob seemed to relax slightly but yet not quite believing her story, he muttered to her:

"No, I guess I forgot that little detail."

Everyone want quiet and there was a lull in the conversation.

"Hum" said Bob to his guest in an overdo happy voice "Well, have you heard Olga's new single? The Medias declared it was one of the bests of the year. Though everything she does is always the best."

"_Typical"_ Helga thought rolling her eyes, "_switching the conversation to his favorite subject, Olga."_

"Oh, daddy" chuckled the pretty blond, "stop it you're embarrassing me!"

"_Yeah right sis you live for compliments."_

"Oh, but I heard it and I thought it was pretty great Miss, so does my Rosie as you noticed." said Malcolm

And so they all went on about Olga and her amazing talents until the end of the next course. Miriam was talking about Olga's future appearance in a Spielberg new movie, when she cut her off.

"Baby sister" Olga said to Helga who was sitting next to her, "you haven't finished your plate."

Helga could have just killed her. Who did she think she was he nanny or something?

Once again Bob turned to her with a weird look on his face, but this time not trying to hide his anger.

"Why aren't finishing you're plate _Helga_?"

"I'm not hungry anymore _Bob_!"

"But you barley touched you're food." He said his voice shaking

"I did, only you gave me a big portion of food so it doesn't look like it."

Bob stood up from his chair looking furious.

"What you think I'm an idiot girl?" he said his voice rising at every syllable he spoke "I know how much I gave you and it wasn't more then to any of us!"

Mr. Vale stood up too and put his hand on Bob's shoulder.

"Come on Bob, it's no big deal, she probably just had a lot for lunch."

"Yeah" said Helga "I had a lot for lunch."

"You liar!" said Bob breaking his glass from holding it too tightly," DON'T YOU START AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!"

"Bob" said Miriam trying to make her husband sit back on his chair, "please calm down and stop over reacting all the time."

He obeyed her looking at his glass with a motionless expression.

"Now" said Miriam while taking back her seat, "where were we?"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm telling you Phoebe, it's a miracle the guy agreed to sign a contract with Bob after that."

"It wasn't that bad…"

"Yeah well it's obvious you didn't see Bob last night, I swear Phoebes the guy is completely crazy."

"Don't say that Helga, you're dad just has a very…fiery temper."

"Is that you're way of saying is a stupid, mean jerk?"

"Ye…NO!"

"Whatever. Let's not talk about the tyrant, how was your date?"

Helga heard her friend sight dreamily on the other line.

"Oh Helga it was amazing! He took me too diner and we talked about all kind of stuff and I made him laugh! And then we were supposed to go to the movies but there was nothing good so we just hanged around in the park looking at the stars! He was such a gentleman. He held the doors for me, pushed my chair to make me sit, gave me his jacket when I was cold…"

"Yeah, yeah, how was the kiss?"

"Helga!" said Phoebe in a fake shock voice "you don't even know if there was a kiss."

"We're talking about Gerald! Of course there was. The real question is, was there only one?"

"Since when do you know Gerald so well anyway?"

"He has a much known reputation at school you know."

Phoebe chuckled

"Fine he kissed me! Happy?"

"Yeah but how many times?"

"HELGA!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tell me again why I'm going with you to Lila's photo ad shoot?" asked Gerald in a dark voice.

"Because" whispered Arnold that was sitting next to him in his car "I helped you prepare for you're date with Phoebe so you own me a favor and I'll get bored all alone."

He was whispering, because at the back seat were Lila and Rhonda, both getting a bit to excited for their own good.

"Beside" the blond went on "there will probably be plenty of models you can occupy yourself looking at."

"Pfff, Arnold my man, I'm sure you know me better then that, checking out young, sexy, gorgeous models, is NOT my type."

"Whatever you say Gerald."

His friend glared at him for a few seconds.

"Hey you're right" he said "that _is_ anannoying comment!"

"Told you so!" answered Arnold cheerfully

"Moving on, I was serious earlier, I got a girlfriend now! I'm a new man."

"So everything went well with Phoebe then?" asked Arnold

"Oh yeah!"

"What happened?"

"I kissed her."

"Cool."

But Gerald wasn't able to hear his friend comment because of the raising volume in the back.

"We're here!" screamed Rhonda practically crying of joy

They got out of the car, Gerald staring at Arnold with a "you how me big time" look. The four friends entered a big, square studio that was standing awkwardly in the front of an empty parking lot. As soon as they were in, the boys started to miss the calm, quiet parking lot. The building was crowded with people running around everywhere, with clothes, cameras, props and all kind of photo materials they didn't know existed. Suddenly, Rhonda screamed with excitement making Gerald start.

"Rhonda STOP doing that!"

But the brunette wasn't listening as she was pointing something to Lila excitedly.

"It's HIM!"

Arnold tried to see who she was pointing at.

"It's who and what now?" asked Gerald

Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Karl Lagerfeld! The one who owns Chanel!"

"Chanel the brand?" asked Gerald

"No, Chanel the TV channel!" said Rhonda in a "DUH" sort of voice.

"Oh my gosh, Rhonda it's so exciting I didn't know he would actually be there!" said Lila happily.

Arnold finally saw the man Rhonda and Lila were getting all jumpy about. He was tall, with grey hair, wearing sun glasses and a very class suit. He was screaming at everyone in another language that appeared to be French, and seemed completely furious. But Arnold was suddenly drowned from his thoughts.

"Excuse me? What are you guys doing here?"

A small, slightly chubby red haired woman was talking to them, a slight accent in her words.

"Hum we're here for the shoot." answered Lila giving her a paper as well as Rhonda.

The red headed woman seemed to relax a bit.

"Oh very good, I'm Grace. Please follow me I'll take to the make-up area."

They all followed her.

"Why is everyone so tensed up?" asked Arnold

"Oh, it's typical, she's late and it's getting on Karl's nerves. We did travel from France for her you know. Because he wanted specially _her _for his new ad and she lived all the way here."

"Who?"

"The model that is supposed to pose for us." answered Grace in a "its obvious tone"

At that point she seemed to really notice Arnold

"Who are you anyway? You're not here for the ad are you?"

Arnold pointed at Lila and Rhonda.

"We're accompanying them."

Grace noticed Gerald too.

"Oh! Well I don't know if you will be aloud to stay here, I mean we already have enough trouble without including a bunch of teens…"

"Don't worry." interrupted Gerald "We'll behave."

She sighted.

"Look, I personally don't mind but…"

"Grace!"

The apparently know Karl Lagerfeld was walking toward them. He started talking to Grace in French agitatedly, once in a while pointing at them.

"I don't think he's overjoyed by our presence." whispered Gerald

"Maybe we should just go." added Arnold

Lila grabbed his arm and said pleadingly:

"On, no please stay Arnold! I ever so need you with me!"

"You heard your girl football head, better be a gentleman and do what she asks you too."

With no need to turn around, Arnold recognized the voice.

"Helga?" he asked

The four friends were dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here, Pataki?" asked a stunned Gerald

"Yeah Helga!" added Rhonda

The blond, dressed with a real posh white coat a dark sun glassed rose one of her perfectly-shaped eyebrows.

"I'm the one who should be asking you this." she answered

They were interrupted by Grace and her boss.

"Helga my dear!" said that last one in English but with a remarkable accent, "where were you, we were getting worried about you!"

"Finally, there you are!" added Grace seeming a lot calmer

Helga, looking slightly embarrassed answered something to the man in perfect French.

"No way!" said Rhonda "you know what this means?"

"Yeah!" said Gerald happily "Helga is going to be great help in French class!"

Rhonda hit his head with her palm.

"No you idiot! She's the model they were all waiting for! Karl Lagerfeld traveled all the way from France to take pictures of _Helga Pataki!" _she said in a disgusted way

"Is that so hard to believe?" asked Karl, Helga standing next to him, who was now paying attention to them again. "So you say these four are your friends Helga?"

"Yeah, I go to school with them."

"The two girls have been selected for the ad!" added Grace

"And the young men?" he asked

"They're here for moral support!" said Lila

Karl placed his arm around Helga's shoulder in a fatherly way.

"Well" he said to Arnold and Gerald "You can stay if your Helga's friends. Anything to make her more comfortable."

Arnold noticed Helga actually looked rather uncomfortable. She was doing her best not to look at them and seemed to consider the floor as something really interesting to stare at.

"Well you girls go with grace to get prepared now, hurry up."

Arnold, Gerald and Karl were left alone.

"Since when have you known Helga?" asked the man after a short while

"Preschool sir." Arnold answered politely, "We sort of grew up with her."

"I see. And have you boys noticed anything special in her behavior since she came back?"

Arnold and Gerald exchanged a look wandering what he meant.

"No nothing." finally said the blond

The man looked at them both appearing unsatisfied with the answer but added nothing more. Few minutes later Helga joined them again with Grace. She was dressed with a light white dress, her blond hair curled elegantly and her face arranged with make up to look much older.

"Magnificent!" said Karl taking her hands in his, "I knew you were the one I needed for this ad, my dear you look fantastic! You have exactly the face to go with the jewelry, it's has if it was designed specially to adjust to your features! There are so delicate, so pure, so angelic…"

Helga interrupted him.

"Please" she said "you know I hate compliments."

The man nodded.

"Yes I know I apologize, now please, follow me this way my dear."

They both left fallowed by Gerald and Arnold.

"Have you seen the way he talks about her?" asked Gerald laughing, "angelic? Like Helga could ever look angelic!"

"You have to admit she really has something young man." interrupted Grace who the boys had forgotten about, "Karl knows his business he wouldn't have chosen her for no reason I can tell you."

"Had she already pose from him?" asked Arnold

"Once, it was an ad for products that were exclusive in Europe and didn't come out in the states."

"No wonder we never heard about it. Where are Lila and Rhonda?" he added

"They're not ready yet. We had to prepare Helga in priority."

Arnold wondered how Rhonda must have felt realizing she wasn't priority and worst Helga was. Grace left the two friends sit down in uncomfortable chairs, looking at Helga who had already started posing in front of the camera.

"That's it Helga love, it's perfect, you're perfect!" was saying the photograph next to Karl

"She's like a natural!" said Gerald after a few minutes of looking at Helga, posing as if she had howl life. "she must love doing that stuff!"

Arnold turned his gaze from Helga to look at him incredulously.

"You're kidding? She hates posing its obvious."

Gerald smirked.

"What are you talking about Arnold?"

The blond pointed at Helga franticly. Just by looking at her quickly he could see it, see that something about her smile, her gestures and everything she did, expressed her uneasiness.

"Look at her! She's hates it! Can't you see it in her eyes?"

Gerald just stared at him dumbly.

"All I can see is that you're pretty fucked up man!"

Lost in his thought, Arnold wasn't listening to him.

"I wander why she accepted to do it if she hates it so much….At least we know it's not for the money."

Gerald just shook his head sadly, thinking that this time, Arnold had really lost it.

"Hey look!" he said "here comes Rhonda and Lila"

The two friends, followed by few other girls had joined Helga and were now all posing with her. Arnold lost track of the time they spend looking at the girls smiling at the objective, sometimes all together, other times Helga alone. At one point Grace came to them pushing a tray of food, saying Helga had asked her to feed them.

"I love that girl!" said Gerald happily while grabbing a sandwich

"That's something I never thought I would here from you!" answered Arnold helping himself with a cupcake.

"To tell you the truth neither did I."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thank you Helga." Karl told her while shaking her hand

She just smiled back. Than k god it was over, she just could not have stand one minute more. On the contrary Rhonda and Lila seemed to have enjoyed themselves. They had joined Arnold and Gerald and were talking with them happily. Helga saw Lila jump in Arnold's arms, smiling, kissing his cheek. They looked so happy together.

"So it's _him _isn't it?" she heard Karl whisper to her

"What?" Helga turned her gaze from the happy couple to look at him.

"It's him. The boy, the one you couldn't forget."

Helga let out a small laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not blind dear Helga. If I remember correctly, back in France you were considered a goddess, you were desired by almost every young man you met..."

"Oh, please" Helga protested "you're exaggerating."

"Only a bit. The point is, you had many boyfriends that you never kept for more then a few weeks, because you never could love any of them. I figured you loved somebody back in your hometown and by the way you look at him, I'm sure it's this young man over there with his red head girlfriend."

"Since when do you know me so well?" Helga asked

Karl pretended to look offended

"Helga! You're almost like a daughter to me, and I designed so many dresses for you and you're sister, remember I'm a family friend!"

The girl smiled.

"I was joking."

"Hey Helga, we were leaving and we just wanted to say goodbye."

Arnold and the rest of the gang had walked up to her. She was about to answer when David, Karl assistant ran up to them.

"Sir, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him…"

"What? Who?" asked Karl

But David had no need to answer as Bob Pataki had already pushed him of.

"I told you to stay away from Helga Lagerfeld!" he screamed angrily pointing his finger at him.

"Hello Bob." The man answered, "I'm glad to see you again."

"Oh shut up! Don't pretend like nothing happened, I told you to stay the hell away from her so what's you're problem?"

"I asked her to help me. You see she had the perfect physic for my new ad. Didn't she tell you?"

"No!" Bob barked "She didn't! Bet you force her didn't you?"

Helga stepped in.

"Bob, what's _you're_ problem? I accepted posing for Karl! His an old friend."

Bob glared at her angrily.

"You stay out of this girl! I said I never wanted you modeling ever again!"

Helga rolled her eyes.

"Why do you suddenly care about what I do anyway?

He grabbed her by the arm.

"Let's go!" he turned to face Karl. "I don't want you near her anymore, get it?"

Arnold and the others silently watched both of the Pataki's walk away and just as they passed the door, Gerald said:

"It's probably just my imagination playing tricks on me again, but I get this feeling we're missing something here!"

* * *

Well? What do you think? See, I think the chapter kind of shows what happen to Helga in France. How her life became glamorous etc... Ok well you know what too do! (Review lol) 


	10. Odyssee to Helga's house and other

**An: **And here's another chapter. It took longer then I thought it would, but I kind of got stuck in the middle. I like the beginning and the end, but not the middle. You'll see not much happens in this one, but I want Arnold and Helga to get closer progressively! Hehe Thanks to all of you who reviewed and special thanks to XsoprettyX who reviewed twice in a row! As for Helga's who's always dressed in white, I could tell you it's to make her a symbol of purity, grace etc… But actually it's just completely random because I like white! Deceived? Lol Enjoy the new chapter:

* * *

**Chap10: Odyssee to Helga's home and other school incidents**

Arnold was worried about Helga. This was the second time he was actually eager to go to school on Monday to check on her and if he was not more careful, he could get use to the feeling. He actually found it harder and harder not think about Helga lately. No mater how hard he tried, get her out of his mind seemed as impossible as taking a sudden interest in poetry! When he closed his eyes he saw her blue ones staring into his, he saw her heart-warming smile, everything that made her so lovely. He could not stop playing all the times he had spent with her since she had been back, over and over in his head. Helga was a real mystery to him. Her case would probably drive any psychologist completely nuts. One minute she was happy, laughing and joking with him. The next she would completely shut him out and be angry for no apparent reason. Helga's behaviour had always intrigued him when they were younger, but now it seemed to have gotten worst then before. And he was starting to get truly attached to her, meaning he could not let this go again, he had to do something to help Helga gain happiness. After all that was friends was for! Then again, Arnold was not the kind to restrict his helpful behaviour to his close friends, but when _they_ needed his help things really got personal.

"Arnold?"

He snapped out of it and noticed Lila, looking especially lovely today staring at him worriedly.

"Oh! Hi Lila!"

She gave him a light kiss on the lips and smiled at him nicely.

"Are you ok? You seemed a little troubled."

Arnold smiled back at her.

"Don't worry it's nothing. I was just thinking about…"

"Helga?"

Arnold looked at her surprised.

"I thought you would." confessed Lila, "you always worry about everyone and that's what I love about you Arnold."

Arnold sighed (AN: hehe spelled it right this time) but was relieved to find she didn't seem jealous he was thinking about someone else, who he was getting closer too. One of the many things he loved about Lila was her trust in him, something not all girls could guarantee their boyfriends. Arnold thought Lila knew she must have nothing to worry about. She was the only one he wanted. Arnold lightly took her chin to bring her face closer to his and kissed her tenderly.

"Ready to go?" he asked handing her his arm.

She took it and the couple walked together to their first class, Biology.

Arnold was slightly disappointed when he realised Helga wasn't there. By asking Phoebe, he learned that she was apparently sick but would certainly be back in a day or two. The class passed without incidents but right before the end the principal made an announcement over the microphone.

"As you all know this year's homecoming dance will be held on the 28th of May. It will be once again requested of you kids to vote for the king, queen and cutest couple of the evening. The contestants for the title of king are…."

Cutest couple? _"That's new!" _Arnold thought _"Probably one of Rhonda's idea to check if everyone noticed her and Jake are the prefect match!"_

"… the ladies competing for the title of homecoming queen are Rhonda Lloyd, Emma Laurence, and Helga Pataki."

"_Note to self, tell Helga she has once again proven she really is cheerleader material and prepare for being violently hit."_

"….And our three loving couples this year are: Rhonda Lloyd and Jake Deans, Gerald Johanssen and Phoebe Heyerdahl., Lila Sawyer and Arnold….Arnold…well I really need to tell that secretary to work on her handwriting. Anyway Arnold you know who you are! Have a good day everyone."

The students clapped and the bell rang.

"Why is it" said Gerald to his best friend while they got up "that there's always a problem with your last name!"

Arnold shrugged.

"I don't know. But doesn't matter, I'm mean hey who doesn't know my last name anyway?"

They were interrupted by Lila

"Oh Arnold we're one of the three "cutest couples" of the school! Isn't that ever so wonderful?" she asked eagerly

"I guess." answered Arnold blushing slightly.

Phoebe came up to them.

"Lila I have a small favour to ask you. Helga is sick today and I promised her I would bring her homework tonight but I remembered this morning that I have tutoring with a little girl. Can you please bring it to her?"

"I'm ever so sorry Phoebe but tonight I got cheerleading practice." answered Lila apologetically

"It's ok I'll ask somebody else." said the Japanese girl ready to leave.

But Arnold held her back.

"Wait! I'll bring Helga her homework!"

Phoebe hesitated. She wasn't sure if helping Arnold see Helga too much was such a good idea. She hadn't really talked to her friend about it yet, but Phoebe hadn't forget Helga's old feelings for her dear football head, which she noticed were surprisingly strong for a young girl. Phoebe knew these feelings had cost Helga a lot of pain, probably even more then she knew about, and if her friend didn't love Arnold anymore, she certainly was not going to let her fall for him again, especially now that he was in a very serious relationship with someone. Though Phoebe wasn't aware of the times Arnold and Helga had actually really been together again since her homecoming, and just this once probably wouldn't hurt. Though she would be more careful from now on, Phoebe had been so overwhelmed about her new relationship with Gerald that's all she had been talking about with Helga, leaving aside a lot of the things she needed to ask her. She promised herself to make it up as soon as possible.

"Ok I guess. Thank you Arnold, I'm sure Helga will be…pleased to see you."

Arnold smiled happily at her; deep down hopping it was true.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga's house was amazing. Actually it was more of a mansion then a house. Huge with white walls, surrounded by a gigantic porch covered with also white columns, it stood in the middle of a beautiful park crossed with a very neat alley that led to the front door. Yet Arnold had not a very clear view of the howl as² he stood behind an imposing black gate. It had actually been very hard for him just get in front of Helga's house. She lived in a secured area reserved for very wealthy and important people such as ambassadors etc. To get in, Arnold had to pass another gate guarded by very strict security officers who needed to be warn in advance of his visit. Phoebe had not warned him of this, and Arnold wouldn't have passed if his old classmate Lorenzo, who lived near the Pataki's residence, hadn't shown up coming home from school and told the guard he was with him.

Though is seemed is troubles were not over yet as no one was answering the bell and opening the gate for him. Arnold thought about going home but coming all this way for nothing annoyed him, plus he wasn't on to easily give up. Fate was against him? Fine! He would just have to climb the damn gate!

10 minutes later, the triumphant Arnold finally managed to reach the front door and ring the door bell. This time someone did answer him, a tall man that must have been in his 50's, dressed up really formally. From behind him, really loud music was emanating

"Yes?" he asked loudly as a heavy sound of music was emanating from inside the house.

"Hello sir" replied Arnold in the same tone "is Helga home? I brought her some homework."

"Oh, please come in."

Arnold followed him in a vast fancy hall. In front of him a marble made staircase led to the second floor. The walls were covered with paintings and golden framed mirrors as well as lots of flourishing green plants. The howl was pretty amazing. _"I didn't realise Helga was that rich!"_

"Miss Pataki is in the beige living room on the left. Just follow the noise you can't miss it."

"You mean the music?" asked Arnold who had recognized a song from System of a Down.

The man sighed.

"I don't think it can be defined as music."

Arnold smiled at him.

"I'm Arnold." he said handing out his hand "Are you a member of Helga's family?"

The man looked strangely at him.

"On, no sir, I'm just the butler Bernard. Ask me or Helen, the house maid, if you need anything. Good day."

Arnold turned around and headed left, hoping he hadn't insulted Bernard by his mistake. He soon found the living room; bathing in light threw large picture windows, completely decorated in beige tones (explaining it's name), but Arnold didn't pay much attention to it, as looking at Helga was far more entertaining. She was wearing old striped PJ's, a black tank top and unaware of his presence due to the music's volume, was jumping frantically on her couch, using a hair brush as a mike to scream the lyrics of the song. Arnold laughed silently at the scene for a minute then decided to make his presence known.

"HELGA!"

Still jumping, she raised her head, and finally saw him.

"Arnold!" she said looking happy but surprised.

Distracted she missed her jump and fell of the couch. Arnold ran to her and helped her up.

"I'm ok!" said Helga confused.

"You sound like Eugene."

She frowned.

"What?"

"You sound like Eugene!"

"What?"

She turned off the music.

"YOU SOUND LIKE EUGENE!" screamed Arnold

Helga smirked

"Fine football head you don't need to scream it out loud."

Arnold smiled at her.

"So, System of a Down hu? Funny I didn't picture you listening to that."

She shrugged.

"Oh it's nice. But I prefer Slayer!"

Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Helga

"Nothing, northing it's just it's…not really my style."

His friend smirked.

"Figures. I bet yours is more Celine Dion or something."

"Very funny."

She laughed.

"Just messing with ya. What are you doing here anyway? You could have warned me you were coming! I would have dressed more properly for the occasion!" she said pointing at her PJ's.

Arnold smiled at her.

"Trust me Helga, you never looked better. Beside if I had warned you I would have missed your performance on the couch"

Helga punched his arm playfully.

"Fine!" she said "Mock me!"

"I would _never_ dare!" he answered sarcastically "But I guess I _should_ have told you I was coming because without Lorenzo, the security guard would never have let me come in!"

Helga put her hand on her mouth.

"Oh my god Arnold I'm so sorry!" she said laughing

"But wait, that's not the worst part yet! When I arrived at your gate nobody answered the bell so I had to climb over the fence!

"Bernard probably didn't here because of the music!" said Helga still laughing "I wish I could have seen you climb!"

"So sorry you missed it. Anyway all this to bring your poor sick self her homework, and apparently you're not even sick!"

"I just pretended to be just to annoy Bob. He doesn't like it when I miss school and hangs around here too much. Probably why he left the house."

"Of course not!" said Arnold who couldn't get used to the fact that war had been declared between the two Pataki's.

Helga laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to defend Bob? Our relationship is a lost cause!"

"_Not for me it isn't!" _Arnold thought

"Anyway thank you for…you know….passing security and climbing a fence all for me."

Arnold laughed

"Anytime."

Helga smiled.

"Except maybe when it rains!" he added.

"Come on!" she said grabbing his arm "for coming all this way you deserve to be fed."

She led him to a big modern kitchen and fetched for some freshly baked brownies.

"Cake?"

"You don't even have to ask!" smiled Arnold.

They sat next to each other on the counter, and Arnold told Helga about the dance announcement.

"Me? Homing queen?" laughed Helga

"I'm not surprised; at this rate you'll probably beat Rhonda!"

"Let's not push it. I can't believe it! If somebody had told me when I was a kid that I would be doing something like this I would have laughed at him…"

She thought for a few seconds.

"Or maybe I would have punched him in the face just for the fun of it, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, well you changed a lot since childhood Helga! I mean when you first came in the class two weeks ago, nobody recognized you!"

Helga, whom until now had been looking at her feet turned to look at him, which left their faces really close to one another, their nose almost touching.

"Was that a compliment?" she asked in soft silent voice.

Arnold starred into her blue eyes.

"Was it? You tell me."

A small smile painted her lips.

"What did you think when you first saw me that day Arnold?" she whispered

"I thought…that….you"

"Yes?"

"Was very…"

"What?"

The sent of her hair was misting his mind; he could almost feel the touch of her skin without even having any contact with her. Slowly they moved their heads closer, their foreheads against the other, their lips were about to meet when…

"Oh am I interrupting anything?"

They parted.

"Hum… no Olga!" said her younger sister darkly "Do you remember Arnold?"

Olga Pataki flipped her golden hair behind her bare shoulders and flashed her most gorgeous smiled at Arnold.

"Of course!" she said reaching out her hand "I'm so happy to see you again Arnold!"

Arnold smiled, seeming slightly embarrass about what was happening before Olga came in the kitchen.

"It's nice to see you Olga."

"You know you've gotten really cute!" she added, surprised to see that the little kid she remembered had changed into a really charming young man.

"Uh…thanks." Said Arnold blushing

Next to them, Helga frowned.

"Ok Olga!" she said pulling her out of the kitchen by the arm, "you may leave now."

"Bye Arnold!" waved the blond

Helga returned.

"Sorry about her."

"Don't be sorry your sister is nice!"

Helga smirked.

"Right football head I'm sure you didn't mind her flirting with you and all!"

"She wasn't flirting with me! She was just being _nice_!"

"Sure! And you don't like Celine Dion!"

"Shut up!" said Arnold

Helga was laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're so _cute _when you're embarrassed! You're should have seen you're face when she came in! Now she probably thinks that we're going out or something! Like that would ever happen!"

Arnold smiled, glad she took what didn't happen between them that way!

"Right!"

"Hey" she said "Come on! I can tell you're dying to help me with my homework!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Helga was lying on her bed, staring at the sealing. She had no idea what the time was nor how many hours she had spent in that position, not moving an inch. She was just to lost in her own thoughts to care what was going on. She, Helga, and Arnold had _almost_ kissed! I mean what the hell was that? Why had she almost kissed Arnold? She was over him, he was old news, he was the past, he was….really really really cute. No, no wait that wasn't right. Arnold wasn't cute. She was NOT attracted to him at all! She didn't care about his half crooked smile, his caring eyes, his….oh stop it! She could not fall for him again! Yes, she did care about him. She always had and always would, Helga knew it now. But she couldn't love him again. Her love for him had destroyed her. She couldn't let it happen to her again. She wouldn't fall in love, with Arnold or anybody else. But it's just he made her feel so….right. He made her feel like herself. Like she could just be the old Helga again. Arnold was the only one that made her feel wanted. When she looked at him, she saw something in his eyes that was…different from any other looks she received. When she was younger he looked at her like he could see past her bully façade, and now he looked at her like she was more then a pretty face. That's why she had always lov…hu liked Arnold. Because of the way he looked at her. The way he cared for her.

Suddenly she realise her phone had been ringing, and now someone was leaving a message on her answering machine.

"Helga, I know you're there! Pick up the damn phone!"

Helga, recognizing Phoebe's voice, picked up the receiver.

"Pheebs, did you swear!"

"Well finally! This is like the 10th time I called you! I thought you were dead!"

"I was! But god decided to give me another chance to help my fellow companions."

"I'm laughing hard! Helga I was really worried about you! I thought you might be really sick. I tried to call Arnold to check if he had given you you're homework but hr wasn't answering his phone…."

"He has basketball practice Pheebs! Really chill. I'm fine although I'm touch to see you we're worried! So how was school?"

"Never mind about school! Never mind about me! Let's talk about you! I want to know all that happened to you in France! I mean your friends, the boys, and all this modelling thing! You haven't told me anything! Am you're friend or what?"

On the other line Helga smiled;

"_Best _friend Pheebs!"

"Then spill!"

"I don't know where to start. There isn't that much to say really. I was well…really popular at school…."

"How did you become so popular? So pretty perfect etc?"

"Hey! You mean I wasn't pretty before?"

"Helga you were a bully that didn't care about her appearance!"

"Fine! Well Olga became a pop star but started modelling for different ads. Once her agent came for dinner and when she saw me she said I had perfect bone structure or something! I thought _what the hell? _But anyway she said she would make me a model and Bob was thrilled. He paid me plastic surgery…for my ears you know?

"Yeah…"

"And hired this coach to teach me how to stand, walk and pose like a model. She also took me shopping, taught me all I needed to know about good fashion taste, make up, and even boys. Turned out she knew Karl Lagerfeld, you know Chanel's owner?"

"Yeah Rhonda told everyone today you knew him!"

"Well my coach knew him and she introduced us! I posed for a few of his ads and for some other brands but not as impressive as Chanel. That had quite an impact at school. I became really famous and yes I had quite a few boyfriends but none were really serious! Happy?"

"Yes!" she heard Phoebe said in a happy voice "I am Helga! It didn't feel right to know nothing about my best friend. Is there anything else that happened to you over there that I might want to know about?"

Helga opened her mouth but no words came out. She hesitated. Could she…did she want to tell Phoebe? No! She….no! No need to bring _that _back up.

"Hum…not really Pheebs!" she said in a casual voice.

"All right! Now let's talk about…ARNOLD!" her friend said in a determined voice

"What? What's with you and all these questions?"

"Helgs, best friends tell! And if I may remind you, you were crazy about him!"

"Was not!"

"Was too! Come on it was pretty obvious!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was…oh come on Helga!"

"Alright, alright! I may…_use _to have a small…crush…on the football head." She said in a small voice

"Darn right!"

"Pheebs I have a bad influence on you!"

"What ever! So you _use _to have a crush…"

"Small crush."

"Small crush on Arnold! But do you still have a _small _crush today Helga?" asked Phoebe

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"No…yes!"

"Helga?"

"Alright! If you must know, I'm not sure of anything except this: I can't allow myself to feel anything stronger then friendship toward Arnold! Happy?" said Helga very quickly

"For now!"

00000000000000000000000000

"So I was wondering…if you would like to…maybe go out with me this weekend?"

"_Never in a million years!" _Helga thought

"Hum…well you see Mathew, I would really love too but…I recently got out of a very serious relationship and…"

"Say no more!" said the blond senior taking her hands in his, "I know how you feel and I would hate to rush you into anything if you feel it's too soon. Just tell me when you're ready to start something new. I want you too know I will be right here when you are Helga!"

"Right Thanks Matthew, that's very…sweet!"

He just smiled goofily at her.

"Ok you can let go of my hands now!" said Helga feeling really awkward

"Oh, right! Sorry! I'll just…" he said pointing behind him

"Yeah, you do that! Bye!"

Helga turned around and left to the bathroom. Fifth one today! Matthew was probably the lamest of them all! Helga couldn't stand those good looking guys who pretended to be caring just to get what they wanted from her! On her way she met Kara, a nice red head, in the hall.

"Hey Kara!" she said "Nice skirt!"

"Really you like it? Thank you Helga coming from you it's really flattering!"

"Oh, it was no big deal!" Helga answered walking on.

"_That was the ugliest skirt I ever saw!" _she thought

When she finally reached the bathroom, she went straight to the sink to wash her hands. Then she reached for a small box in her bag and put a white pastille in her mouth, just when Rhonda walked in.

"Hey Helga! Feeling better?" asked the pretty brunette dressed in a very suggestive attire."

"Oh, yeah! Thank you Rhonda!" the blond answered distracted

"Hey what's that? Mints? I could really use one I'm meeting Jake in a minute."

"Sorry, no more!" said Helga making a quick exit passed Rhonda.

The brunette furrowed her brows watching her leave.

"Well thank you for sharing you stupid blond!" she muttered in her teeth.

She was getting tired of this Helga Pataki. She was too pretty for her own good. Heck she was even getting more attention then Rhonda herself! And now she wouldn't even share her candy with her who had been so welcoming to the girl!

"I'll teach her!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arnold was waiting for Helga. They had no school the following two days because of "teacher convention" or something, and he and the gang were planning to hang in the evening and wanted Helga to come along. She finally came by, along with a few girls who were know to have outstanding capacities physically but not mentally. When Helga noticed him she shot him a bright smile. The other girls too but none could compare to Helga's. They all giggled and waved at him.

"Hey Arnold!" they said in union

"Hi girls!" he answered

"Guys I'll see you later, ok?" said Helga

"Sure thing! Bye Helga!"

"Love ya, Helgs!"

"Love you too guys!" she answered nicely

When they wre gone she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry bout them!"

Arnold frowned.

"You're friends?"

"I wouldn't call them friends, I don't really like them or anything…"

Arnold was confused.

"You don't? Then why did you tell them you loved them and stuff?"

Helga shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess I just want them to like me you know?"

"Hum, no I don't! If you don't like somebody, don't spend time trying to make them like you!"

"Hey that's a funny thing to hear from someone who's always nice to everybody!" said Helga defensively

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be nice to them! I'm just saying you shouldn't push yourself that's all!"

"Fine, what ever! So what do you want anyway?"

"Me and the howl gang are going to hang out at Dino's tomorrow night!" Said Arnold cheerfully "Care to join us?"

Dino's was a restaurant/club that the famous singer Dino Spumoni had opened a few years ago. Arnold had helped him gain success by throwing a big party for Gerald's birthday in it. Since then, Dino's had became the head quarters of all the teens of Hill Wood.

"Whatever floats you boat Arnold-o!" Helga answered

"Of course, you don't _have _to come if you don't _really _like us!" added Arnold ironically

His friend rolled her eyes!

"You know I do!"

"No I don't, you'll have to prove it to me someday!" Arnold said jokingly, "Hey here's Brainy! I have to go ask him when we can meet for our project. Talk to you tomorrow Helga!"

"You mean tonight when you'll call me as we all know you can't live without me!" she said grinning

"_Sure_!" Arnold said waving goodbye

And if you want to know, Helga was right. Arnold did call her that night.

* * *

Well? Well! Did you guys like it? Please please please review! Even if it's just to say one little word like: "not bad"….wait that makes two words! Well now it's clear that I suck in math. Hehe So not funny I know! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. All the things she said

**AN: **I was thinking of responding to all of you separately, but I write on a computer that doesn't have internet and I'm to lazy to go downstairs and check your names (sorry, I remember Bookworym though, who reviewed quite frequently thanks a lot!), but anyway you guys don't care bout that. Thanks for all the great reviews! It brings so much happiness to my little heart! You guys are a greatmotivation!

Ok first of all, yes, I know my spelling is terrible, but hey I learned English on TV so give me a break! It's already quite enough embarrassing as it is! But it's true that if I make an error a lot, telling me is quite handy for the future!

Second, I know that Helga is quite different from the usual bully we all love. But she's not like that for nothing, there's more to her behaviour then it seems.

Third, well I'm not going to tell you if Arnold and Helga end up together or not, otherwise no suspense! lol

Enjoy the new chapter:

**Chap11: All the things she said**

Arnold couldn't wait until the end of the day. Not that he didn't like Brainy or anything. But his dark, gloomy house was making him a bit uncomfortable as well as he's working partner silences and heavy breathing. They had been working on their project since the beginning of the afternoon. Arnold was quite pleased with their work, he was certain to get a high mark for it. But Brainy was troubling him. He was so discreet; Arnold could almost forget his presence. Brainy had grown a lot since the times of PS118. The 16 year old boy had become surely one of the tallest kids of school, always walking in a sort of bended manner, his head looking at his clown-like feet. He could have made the basketball team, but his clumsiness and asthmatic issues had held him back. His glassy eyes were underlined by dark rings giving him a ill appearance due to the fact that he also had amazingly pale skin. Arnold felt like he hadn't seen Brainy in a really long time, although he knew they crossed passes every day. He felt bad for not talking to him, for forgetting about him. All his old classmates from Mr Simon's class meant something to him, and he had tried his best to keep contact with them all, but Brainy had been the only exception. Arnold's friends called him dull, thought he had no interest at all. The teachers never called on someone like Brainy, someone invisible. Only he's breathing made his presence known once in a while. Arnold suddenly wandered what were Brainy's thoughts, hopes and dreams. He wandered what kind of music he listened to, what was his favourite TV shows and what food he ate.

"Brainy?"

The boy fixed his glare on Arnold.

"Shouldn't we take a break?"

Brainy seemed to hesitate, but finally slowly agreed with his head.

"So tell me….how have you been?" Arnold asked

Brainy only looked at him blankly.

"I mean we haven't really talked since Ps118 and even back then we…"

He continued staring."

"Ok…" said Arnold feeling very uneasy.

The whole, one-floor house was completely silent. It appeared that none of Brainy's family members were home. And the boy was not saying one single word. Arnold tried to think about a time when he had actually spoke, but unfortunately found none.

When he had asked him to meet for the project, Brainy had only nodded at the arrangements Arnold made. And today, Brainy had obediently followed instructions without making any sound at all. Not knowing what more to add, Arnold went back to work and silence took over the house once more.

But after a while, something apparently unimportant, but who later turned out to be very instructive happened. The boys went out of glue. And this, small incident would radically changed the course of Arnold's day.

"No more glue!"

"….".

"Do you have some in supply?"

Brainy shook his head.

"Do you know where to get some?"

Nod.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"….."

"Fine…I'll just….stay here and work."

Brainy nodded and left. Arnold sighed, feeling less tensed. For a few minutes he continued working, but finally decided that he needed to check something on the net. He looked around. There was no computer in the living room. Perhaps in Brainy's room? Arnold got up, and walked threw a corridor from where Brainy had came from when he had left to fetch some supplies for the project. Arnold opened the first door on his right to a square white room, with a small bed next to the window on the left and a wooden desk with a computer on the right. _"Great", he thought "found it!" _He sat at the desk and looked for the information he needed. A few minutes later, after having found all he needed, Arnold reached for the shut down button when his arm accidentally hit a large photo album that lied on the side of Brainy's desk, and made it fall open to the ground spreading a few pictures on the ground. Arnold kneeled down to put them back in, trying not to look at them as he knew he had no right to invade Brainy's personal life, but one of them caught his eyes.

It was a girl, about his age, wearing a grey nightgown which let bare two white arms that could have been mistaken with two skinless bones. She was lying on a, from what Arnold could tell, hospital bed. Her skin was paler then death itself and few strands of her hair were falling miserably on what was left of her skinny cheeks. She looked so miserable, so weak, as if all strength had forever left her small body. Just the look of her made clear she wasn't even capable of moving her fingers anymore. But what really captured Arnold's stare were her eyes. Her lifeless blue eyes, empty from any will to stay alive. Her eyes were dead. Arnold could tell she wasn't far from death herself. He felt distress enter his body. She couldn't die! She was so young. She looked so much like…

"_Helga!"_ he whispered his own voice sounding wrong to his ears.

Next to the picture was lying a paper article written in French. Arnold didn't understand what it said at all, but he did recognize her name written on it.

"Hard to believe isn't it?"

Arnold looked up to see Brainy staring at him from the door. But the young man didn't really care right now that Brainy had caught him looking at his personal belongings. He didn't care either that the pale boy had actually spoken 5 words in a row. All he cared about was her.

Brainy must have seen something in Arnold's eyes that truly showed this feeling because he made no comment about him entering his room with no permission. He kneeled down next to him and took the article from his hands.

"You can't read French can you?" he asked.

Arnold shook his head still looking at Helga's picture blankly.

"But you can?" he managed to ask Brainy

"I learned as soon as _she _moved there."

Arnold asked no question.

"Lousy translating it's says this: The rich and the famous obviously want more then just being admired and envied. They now want to be pitied as well. Helga Pataki, youngest daughter of the famous Bob Pataki, as recently entered one of the most expensive clinics of Paris in order to treat her long suspected anorexia issues, another living proof that money can't buy happiness. Indeed the 16 year old girl, that seemed to have it all, now lies on a hospital bed, her short life hanging between life and death. Her father refuses to comment on the subject and has paid a high price to ensure that no pictures of his daughter can be taken during her time in the clinic. Very little information is given on how the youngest heiress of the Pataki fortune is doing and we are left to hope for the best. "

Arnold tried to speak but words got stuck in his throat. He knew Helga was ok now, but seeing her like this, like she didn't even want to live anymore, hurt him very deeply. Why was she like this? Why didn't she want to hold on? Was she really ok now?

"Why?" he whispered desperately

Brainy shrugged.

"Nobody knows why, that's why it made the big titles in Europe. She was known for having it all, a perfect example of "living the perfect life". She was rich, beautiful, had good grades, models for lots of ads and had a famous pop star for sister. And one day: Boom! Everything crashes down. When she came out of the hospital her dad took her to some far away region of Italy and then the family came back here where the Medias have no interest in her."

"How did you get a picture of her? I thought you said her dad…"

"Paid the few journalists who managed to get shots of her a fortune to hand him the pictures. Yes. But my uncle, who's a journalist, sent me this one but made me swear to keep it for myself. He knew I wouldn't betray _her _anyway"

There was something about the way he looked at the pictures.

"You're in love with her." stated Arnold

Brainy smirked.

"Aren't you?" he asked

But he didn't wait for the answer.

"I loved her since pre-school. I loved her more then anything in the world. She was the reason I got up in the morning, the reason I ate to stay alive. There wasn't a day when I would wake up without the image of her in my head and go to sleep with another even more beautiful image of her. I was crazy about every single detail about her. I knew she would never feel the same way about me, but frankly I didn't mind. Caring for her was enough. She knew I loved her, she knew I would always watch out for her. I don't know if she cared to much about it though. She only cared for…"

He stopped and sighs.

"Then she moved away."

Arnold, who had been touched by the confidences Brainy made him, put his hand on his shoulder.

"That didn't stop you from loving her did it?"

Brainy looked at him.

"Do you believe in true love Arnold? Do you believe that there's actually somebody out there that your meant to be with, but do not always manage to find?"

Arnold didn't know what to answer.

"Well I do!" continued Brainy, "And I believe that when you do find that person, no matter how it rejects you, no matter how you know it loves another and no matter how it breaks your heart…You never let it go."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Arnold? ARNOLD!"

Gerald sighed

"Snap out of it man! What's up with you? You've been weird all night."

The two friends were sitting at their table, in the corner of Dino's. A band was playing and all the others had left to dance while waiting for their orders to arrive. Arnold had been quiet since the beginning of the evening and Gerald was suspecting Brainy had done some terrible, unimaginable things to his best friend. If that was the case, the nerd was going to pay.

"Nothing Gerald, I'm just…tired."

Arnold regretted going out with his friends. He needed sometime alone, some time to think. Seeing everyone arrive just cheery and happy felt wrong. But what had definitely felt wrong was when Helga had shown up, smiling like nothing was wrong. Why was she smiling? Why was she doing this? She couldn't smile after what happened. Or could she? Arnold just didn't know anymore. He didn't know what to expect or what he even wanted to expect from Helga. He felt worn out, empty.

"You know Arnold…" suddenly said Gerald hopping to get his friend interested.

Arnold just looked up at him.

"I've been thinking about what you asked me the other day. You know? About why I don't like Lila and stuff. And I think I figured it out.

Arnold tried his best to not look enoy. He really wasn't in the mood for this conversation about Lila right now.

"It's not that I don't like _her_" continued Gerald who hadn't notice anything" It's that I don't think …I just….i think you two aren't right…you know? I mean sure you've been together for almost 6 years with no problem rising up, but that's actually kind of werid. Couples fight, they argue, they question themselves. And you two…it's like...it's just misses something. I think you deserve someone more….exiting."

Gerald stopped talking and waited for his friend answer in anticipation. Unfortunately

Arnold didn't know what to think about that either. What was Gerald saying? Lila and he were great together. Lila was what he had always wanted. Both of them got along so well, they were so much alike.

"Someone like who?" was all he thought of asking

They were interrupted by Helga who sat next to them grinning.

"You guys, sitting around like this is boring. Really we should try to make this night more…exiting!"

Gerald grinned at Arnold in a really subjective way.

"Does that answer your question man?"

Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something here? What are you guys not telling me."

"What are you not telling us?" asked Arnold in a monotonous voice.

Helga looked at him confused.

"Is something wrong Arnold?"

"Don't mind him!" shrugged Gerald, "he's been weird all night.

The rest of the gang joined them and sat down, Stinky holding a tray with their food.

"Alright, I'm hungry!" exclaimed Harold joyfully

"Now that something unusual!" muttered Helga sarcastically to Arnold

"Eeeww!" said Nadine, "this new thing I ordered is disugusting!"

They all peeked at her plate and noticed some brownish mixture that didn't exactly had the words "eat me" written on it.

"Order something else." suggested Sid

"It takes so much time, I'm to lazy to get up anyway." Answered Nadine

"Well that's ok," said Helga, "here! You can have my hamburger I'm really not hungry I'll just eat some fries."

Arnold heart missed a beat. What was Helga doing?

"Are you sure Helga?" asked Nadine "You're not going to regret it?"

"Of course not, it's really no big deal!"

But before she could hand Nadine her hamburger, Arnold gave her his and stopped her.

"No, no let me Helga, I ate before leaving my house because…hum….I was really hungry! So now I'm not…and actually I don't like hamburgers…"

Helga just looked at him suspiciously.

"And beside," continued Arnold nervously, "You need to eat you know, eating is life! If you don't eat enough, you could loosed strength and get really sick and…"

His words got stuck in his throat.

"And die?" asked Helga

"What is wrong with you Arnold?" asked Gerald again

"Yeah Arnold, Helga's just not hungry." Said Rhonda

But the two blonds weren't paying attention to their friends anymore.

"I wasn't going to say…to say that!" said Arnold weakly

"Who told you?" just asked Helga coldly.

"Who told me what?"

Helga kept looking straight at him now furious.

"_Who told you?" _she asked again in a really scary tone that reminded him of the old Helga, back in Ps118.

"Helga…"

She slammed the table with her fists.

"Who! Answer me damn it!"

The others were completely lost.

"Who told him what?" asked Lila

"What's wrong Helga?" added Phoebe worried

"Brainy!" whispered Arnold sadly

"Right!" just said Helga grabbing her coat, "Right!"

She got up and started walking away.

"Wait!" said Arnold going after her, "Helga wait!"

He grabbed his friend by the arm.

"Let go of me!" screamed the blond girl furiously

Thank god the music was really loud.

"Don't go Helga please, it's ok! Don't be mad!"

She looked at him looking desperate.

"It's not ok Arnold. The only reason I didn't completely hated it here was because nobody knew about it, get it? Nobody judged me or scanned me plate, nobody looked away…"

She hated it here? What about him?

"I won't tell anyone Helga! I promise! It's just me!"

She looked even more desperate.

"That's just it, Arnold! It had to be you!"

Arnold was confused.

"I just…" she continued in a broken voice, "I just liked the way you looked at me."

She walked out of the restaurant and Arnold went after her.

"Helga!"

He grabbed her arm again.

"Don't touch me!" she said coldly

Then her voice rose.

"Don't fucking touch me Arnold! I don't need you and stupid pity!Get that in that football shaped head of yours!"

Arnold didn't know what to say to calm her. Her words were hurting him more deeply then he realised.

"Just leave me alone!"

She slapped him hard with her free arm. This time Arnold let go and just stared at her. Helga stared at him too, breathing deeply for a few seconds then walked away in the night.

Arnold just watched her disappear. He didn't have any more strength to go after her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

What happened after Helga's departure was a blur to Arnold. He remembered vaguely going back in, finishing his plate and going home. He didn't recalled his friends asking him any question about what was going on or what the hell had just happened. Maybe they had. But then again, it was all a big blur. Today he had just hanged around the boarding house, doing some homework without really paying attention to it. He hadn't answered his phone either. Gerald had called him, and Lila too. Twice. He just wasn't in the mood. It was now getting dark, but since it wasn't too cold out, Arnold was just sitting on his roof top enjoying being by himself. Was Helga going to stay mad at him? What could he do to make her forgive him? He wasn't even sure of what had angry her so much. Something about how he looked at her…

"Knock knock."

Arnold looked up having recognized the voice. Helga was looking at him having climbed the escape latter that led to the roof. Her hair were flowing nicely behind her and she was wearing a sporty sweater and large jeans.

"I…hum" she said looking really embarrassed, "I'm here to make peace."

She raised a bag.

"And I brought cookies!"

Arnold smiled at her.

"Well don't stay there!" he said

Helga let a small smile escape her lips and joined him.

"So…" she said ashamed, "How's your cheek?"

Arnold shrugged.

"Oh, it's fine. It had better days though. Look Helga, I'm so…"

She put her finger on his lips.

"Don't say it!" she pleaded, "Please I already feel terrible!"

Arnold was surprised.

"You're not mad?" he asked

"Arnold! You're the one that should be mad at me! Not the contrary! You were just looking out for me, you even came after me after all the terrible things I said, and you're apologizing? Why can't you just be mad at me?"

Arnold smiled at her.

"You want me to be mad?"

Helga sighed.

"Yes, no…I don't know! You just make me feel so guitly"

"Well don't! I'm not mad, you're not mad, nothing's wrong!"

"Maybe! But what happened last night was…I mean I just… I shouldn't have reacted that way! You _should _be mad!"

Arnold put a hand on her shoulder and handed her a cookie after putting one in his mouth.

"But I'm not!" he said "Why do you always have to look on the bad side?"

"Somebody has too!" answered Helga eating her cookie

They were quiet for a while.

"These are great!" finally said Arnold after the bag had almost being emptied

"Thanks! Made them myself!" smiled Helga

"Really?"

"Nah! Olga did! She says hi by the way!"

Arnold laughed.

"Doesn't matter who made them! I'm just glad you came here Helga. And about last night…"

She looked at him.

"You don't have to tell me anything about...you know!" said Arnold "I just want you torememeber that I'm here, you can always count on me alright?"

Helga looked down.

"Thank you."

Arnold got out the last cookie of the bag.

"Want to split it in half?"

Helga smirked and grabbed it from him.

"No!" she said playfully, "Mine! I'm really hungry today."

They shared a smile. That was the happiest thing Arnold had heard in a long time. And he suddenly felt really good just watchingher eatpeacefully, hoping that's how it was going to be from now on.

* * *

An: Sooooooooo come on, who was really suspecting it? Lol I'm curious to know! Also what do you think is going to happen? You're guesses of the ending are funny to read. I hope you will like it though! 

I know this chapter wasn't to long and it took me some time to write, but I've just been really busy lately!

Don't hate me for making Helga an anorexic! It's kind of going to get worst…lol but hey the chapter ends on a hopeful note. Tell me if you would like to see a bit more of some of the other characters. Brainy makes a big appearance in this chapter but I don't think we'll see him again to much. Some characters are about to be more present though, you'll see. Anyway review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


End file.
